I Was Born To Love You
by mommybrook
Summary: Sequel to Somebody to Love. Following Jasper and Bella into their married life, dealing with an angry vamp, and developing their love even deeper.     M for language, adult situations, violence
1. Chapter 1

I Was Born To Love You

Prologue

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Unknown POV

Somehow, through the smoldering of my flesh and the endless shrieks and squalls of pain that had rendered my throat raw, there were small distinguishable changes in my surroundings and my body. The burn that had spread through my entire body like wildfire, causing me to beg for hours on end for death, anything to end the kindling embers in every atom of my composition. A familiar, but faint voice told me to focus on the ones that I loved the most, to see myself through the pain that way, and so I did. Many faces passed through my fuzzy subconscious, and whoever was speaking to me was somehow right. It did help...a little.

That is, until the pressure of a different sort of weight crushed down on my chest, causing a shriek of pure pain to pull from my lips, and my chest rose up off the bed, as if there was a string attached to me, pulling me upward. My heart raced for a few hurried beats and then stilled completely in my chest. I waited for death to find me. I waited for any sound or change around me. I waited. Nothing. Other than the sound of the water crashing against the beach, which had accompanied me through the entire swim I took through the Lake of Fire.

I didn't hear any movements, but I could sense someone close to me, yet still out of arms reach. My tomb didn't hold me, but I felt immediately on guard. Who was this? Why were they here? Why did I feel so disoriented and confused? Before the thought even finished in my head, I was up off the bed and crouched down against the wall, snarling and growling at the one who held the threat over me.

I kept one eye on my captor as I tried to assess the best way to make my escape, my hands clutching at the wall behind me, only to come up with chunks of plaster embedded in my nails and in between my fingers. The two men and one woman standing by the only open door in the room had similar postures of submissiveness and they all shares looks of relief and weariness. Their eyes looked sunk in and had deep shadows around them, like they hadn't slept in years. Something seemed similar about their eyes though. It struck a cord somewhere deep in me, and it made me search for a mirror in the room. _Did my eyes look the same as theirs? _

When I found the one, lone mirror in the room, my body moved smoothly towards it. Before I could blink I was standing in front of it.

_Huh. That was incredibly fast._

All other thought seemed to leave my mind as my eyes met the reflection in the mirror.

Cold, blood red eyes stared back at me, and I stumbled back away from the mirror in pure shock and horror at the image I had just seen of myself.

**A/N: Welcome back to everyone who has decided to join me on this journey! I know you all hated me, or at the very least, were aggravated with me for the way I left Somebody To Love. That's alright. I ended it the exact way I wanted to, and hey...you are here reading this, right? I, for one, LOVED the end of my story, which is saying something, because there was times that I didn't always love my story. I feel like I am finally starting to come into my skin and can give you all something that I will be proud of. **

**With that being said, I am posting this as the beginning of my sequel. The first real chapter will be out to you either later today, or tomorrow at the latest. My wonderful new beta and one of my very best friends, Mrs. Monster, is putting her final touches on it right now as we speak. I will be posting hopefully once a week after this chapter is posted, but don't quote me on that. Life has been incredibly hectic lately, so there may be some times I am not able to keep up. **

**Much love to all my faithful followers. I can't wait to hear from you all. I've missed you! *blows kisses to you all ***

**Until later...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 ~ I Was Born To Love You **

**overview: Sequel to Somebody to Love. Following Jasper and Bella into their married life, dealing with an angry vamp, and developing their love even deeper. **

**M for language, adult situations, violence**

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

'_What in the hell just happened?'_ I asked myself as Charlotte and Peter helped me drag Jasmine onto the next island over. The one where Jasper and Bella were supposed to be able to spend their honeymoon night together. I searched over every thought coming from Jasmine, but she seemed to have placed some sort of mental shield around herself, much like Bella's, though I could still hear the good things that she wanted me to hear.

"_Baby, I had to. I love you so much. I need it to just be you and me. This isn't the natural way for our kind. I will show you what our world has to offer."_

I growled and my hand flexed around her arm as we continued to drag her away. Confusion swarmed around my brain, and I did my best to shut my power off to a compartment in my brain that I could ignore until I could get my thoughts in better order. Peter and Charlotte helped me move Jasmine silently, though I knew what would have to happen. A choice was to be made, and very quickly.

Either I left with Jasmine, the woman I had begun to love and trusted with everything. Given myself to, body, mind and soul. Moved forward with, after leaving the one that I truly had felt was my soul's other half. After I had left Bella, I was so sure that I would never find anyone to replace the large hole in my heart. She had changed me, and I never wanted to go back to the person I was before again. Jasmine came into my life and started filling that spot again, knowing that it was broken deeper than most could ever comprehend.

But, why had she attacked Bella? Now I was filled with doubt. My other option now was to watch as she had her life taken from her for trying to take Bella's. There was no other way. Jasper would never let her go life go on now that she had attacked Bella. I could leave with her now, take off and never look back, running for God knows where with someone that I now don't have any idea who she was. Leaving my family wasn't an idea I was too keen on, now that I just came back to them. I missed each and every one of them, and I had time to make up with them. Not to mention the new members that Bella and Jacob had added, Sophie and Alex. I fell in love with them as soon as I met them. They were precious, and I didn't think I could just leave them now.

Questions invaded my mind, like what was this power she had been hiding from me? Obviously, this was how she had been hiding her despise for Bella. Her plan to ruin their wedding, and to remove me from my family and our way of life.

I should have known better than to trust her, but she made me feel again. She brought the passion back into me when I felt like I would never have it again. She made me see things differently than I ever had before, talked with me when I just wanted to run away and sink into the depths of my mind. How could I have been such a fool? She'd just been trying to gain information on me, trying to figure out how to manipulate me.

Peter brought me back to the present, growling when Jasmine tried to snap towards Charlotte's hand, obviously thinking if she could break free of their hold, she could coerce me into running off with her. My mind had already been made up, but she obviously didn't know that yet.

"You better leave her the fuck alone, Pumpkin. I don't play as nice as Eddie boy here obviously does. I will rip that devious little head clear from your shoulders and swing it around like a trophy from the top of the trees up there. Torture was one of the many things I'd been taught back in my military days, and I won't even bat an eyelash toward you, or feel any sort of remorse if you mess with my girl. Got it?"

Jasmine let out a mirthless laugh and continued to fight against the restraint we had on her, her feet dragging in the white sand of the beach. We were nearing the house now, and I peered behind us, wondering if Bella and Charlie were alright, and if Jasper was following us, as I suspected he would be.

"Fuck you, Dickie. Can I call you that, since everyone else seems to call you Petie or Pete or some other form of the male genitalia? You and your little trollop of a mate can take your traitor hands off of me. She deserved much worse than she got for what she did to poor Edward."

She paused to pass a sympathetic glance my way, but I didn't buy her brand of shit, and by the looks that matched on Peter and Charlotte's faces, they didn't either.

"Trollop? Who uses the word trollop anymore? And do you even have any idea what that word means, you dumbass?" Charlotte asked, our steps coming to a stop in front of a tall palm tree. "And who is a traitor here? You've been going around fooling everyone, including Edward, into believing that you were happy here. That you wanted him close to the people that mean the most to him in the world. Did you mean any of it? Just what exactly was your aim when you came back here with him? What the hell did Bella ever do to _you, _except generously accept you into her home and forgive Edward when he had severely injured her in the past?"

Charlotte's free hand lifted and she poked a finger into Jasmine's chest, accentuating the heat in her accusations. If Jasmine had truly have been my mate, I would never have been able to watch such an affront on her, but as it was now, I just wanted the same answers. My body leaned into Jasmine's as I loomed over her. I could feel my lip curling back into a snarl as I ground out, "Answer Charlotte. _Now!"_

_'You tell her, Eddie boy!' _Peter mentally coached on.

_'I guess we know that Jasmine isn't your true mate, is she, Edward?' _Charlotte asked through her thoughts. I shook my head minutely towards Charlotte, answering her silent question in the negative. I was such a fool to have believed any differently.

Jasmine shrank away from my menacing tone, her brow furrowing with confusion towards me.

"Edward, how could you speak to me like that? I did this for you. She was only going to keep getting in the way of us, because you had never let her go. You are still in love with her. She's just a human."

My responding growl was feral, and my hands clamped down and twisted slightly until I saw her face contort with pain as her arm popped out of socket. The haze of my anger quickly lifted away from me though, and I realized that although her words angered me more than I could ever truly say, I couldn't be the one to ever hurt her.

My grip loosened from the hold that would surely snap her limb off, and I turned to Peter, my eyes connecting with his, pleading for his help.

"Peter, take my place in holding her before I do something I know I will regret. I need to call back to the house and find out what is going on anyway, before any decisions are made here."

Peter nodded as he switched spots with me, he and Charlotte keeping a firm hold on Jasmine as I ran into the house and grabbed the cordless phone off the wall. My cell phone had been trashed when we dragged my now estranged girlfriend into the ocean away from the scene of destruction she had left in her wake.

I dialed Jasper's cell, knowing that he was the one that I truly needed to speak to, as I made my way back out onto the porch of the house. Peter and Charlotte were having far too good of a time of verbally assaulting Jasmine, not that I could find it much within myself to care now. She deserved whatever it was she got for what she had done. To Bella, to Jasper, to the entire family, and least of all, to me.

Two rings went through before I heard the phone being answered, and Jasper growling out, "What?"

"Jasper, it's Edward. We need to know what you want us to do here."

My request was met with silence, and I strained to hear anything going on around him. I could hear the sound of rustling off in the distance, but that could have been from anything or anyone. I heard faint breathing, which could have also been anyone, though if I knew my family, none of them were breathing while Jasper was talking to me. I'm sure they were all curious and angered, as I and Jasper were, but each dealt with things differently. I also heard the sound of whimpering and crying further off, away from where Jasper was. It could only be Charlie, going through the beginning of his change.

My mind blazed with worry for Bella. Had Jasmine mortally wounded her? If so, had they saved her in time? It was all so quiet, they must have done something. And what had the women done with the children? Surely, they had taken them away, not wanting them to see any of the horrors going on in that house.

"Are you telling me that you are conceding to the consequences of what that bitch did, Edward?" Jasper finally asked, the calm in his voice a mask for the lethal vampire I knew he could be.

This was the man I had warned Bella away from. The cold-blooded killer. What I had finally learned was that they were two completely different people living inside of him, and I had only ever seen him in this state when the ones he loved or he himself was in danger. The man he was normally truly had started to compare to the likes of Carlisle, though nobody would ever truly be held in the same regard to me as my creator. He deserved Bella in every way, because he was good and loved her the way she deserved to be loved.

"She is no longer anything to me. Do what you need to do, brother. I just can't be the one to do it, and I can't watch it. I..." I paused, my words catching as I turned my eyes toward and back from the sight of the woman I thought I had loved for years now. "...I tried. I just can't. She deserves it, and I know that. I won't hold any grudges. I just can't have her death on my hands. I loved her."

A shaky breath was taken on the other end of the phone and exhaled loudly.

"I understand. I will be there in a few," and then the phone went dead with the phone call being ended. The phone fell down from my ear and hung loosely at my side as my head drooped on my shoulders.

How many times was I going to fall in love for it to be the wrong girl? Bella had shattered my world. Taught me how to live again, taught me what love truly was, and how to give it back to someone. I had never been able to let myself go enough with her, for fear of killing her, of stealing her beautiful soul. I knew better now, but that didn't change the fact that we just didn't fit together right. I was always going to try to push for my way, and she was always going to give in, and that wasn't a healthy relationship in the least.

Jasmine seemed to come along and change so many things for me. I couldn't even put into words what she had done for me, just that I felt like a man with her. I couldn't fully say that before.

Now I was just a fool.

**Jasper's POV**

My nostrils flared as I worked to calm myself from the fury that pumped through my veins. My primary focus right now needed to be on my lovely bride, and not on the destruction that I would cause for that Mata Hari, once I was done taking care of her. Edward be damned, she was going down for trying to kill Bella.

I couldn't have been more confused when Jasmine made her attack on my new bride. There had been no warning; no hostile feelings coming off of her. She did it with a happy smile on her face. It was a good thing that I was fast, and so was Edward, or she would have killed my mate.

As it was, Bella laid peacefully resting now in bed, the only thing seeming to be wrong was a small bump to the back of her head where she hit the ground, and the gash on her arm where "the bitch" had gotten hold of her. I had already stitched her arm up with a kit that Carlisle had brought with him, while he checked her head over for any swelling in the brain or a concussion. She was alright, but still hadn't woken from being knocked out yet. We had given her a small dose of pain medicine, and Carlisle placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Jasper, she's alright. Go take care of what you need to. She won't be waking for a while."

"I know, but I don't like leaving her. What if that bitch gets loose from the others, before I get there?" I asked, my fingers digging into the comforter of the bed tensely.

"Then there will be Emmett and I to protect her. And we will with our lives. She's our family too, son."

I nodded, knowing he was right. My head told me he was right, but my heart kept me planted firmly in place. I had no real clue what this girl was capable of, and that was a vulnerability that I wasn't happy with. I knew she stood no chance against me, nobody really did. But, she had outsmarted Edward, and that took major skill. You couldn't just fool a mind-reader. And then there was the feelings that she always portrayed; ones of happiness and joy, love and devotion. How could you just fake that? I certainly hadn't met anyone that knew how to yet.

As my conflicted emotions raged on inside me, I heard Charlie scream again down the hall, and I knew that we needed to get things moving. Bella would wake soon, and I didn't want her to have to listen to her father screaming out in pain. His transformation should last around three days, but with the amount of venom Carlisle had to use on him, it could very possibly be less, or more. We just didn't know.

We had already sent the women away with Sophie and Alex, their eyes red rimmed with tears of worry for their Pappaw and Mommy. Alice said they would call when they got them into a hotel, which would have to be soon, since the sun would be coming up soon. Time was truly against all of us right now.

My cell phone began to buzz in my pocket, alerting me that I was receiving a call from an unknown number. It could only be one of two people, either Edward at the other house or Alice at the hotel, and so I answered.

"What?" I growled.

XXXX

As I pulled my arms through the currents of waves, I allowed myself to begin to feel the anger I wouldn't allow myself to feel before. The now murky water seemed to slow me more than I would have liked, but it would get me to my destination much more quickly than the boat would have. I didn't allow any of the questions I had to overtake my mind. She knew that would be a weakness of mine, wanting to know what had truly happened. If she volunteered answers, I would take them. If not, I would just never know, and she would take them to her pier grave.

The only truly bad feeling I had in the entire thing laid with Edward. He had no idea what had happened with the woman that he had fell in love with, and now he was going to loose her. She made the choice for him, when she attacked Bella and tried to make him choose between her and his family, but it still had to have broken his heart. Even in my haze of anger, I knew that.

The fish on the bottom floor of the ocean quickly swam away from their school when they sensed my predatory presence, though they hardly had anything to worry about from me. My sights were set for something much more durable and conniving. I tried not to think about the fact that I was swimming in the opposite direction of where my heart laid, knowing I would be on my way back to her in no time at all.

_'Stay sleeping peacefully, my Bella, until I return. I want to be the one you wake to.'_

**Jasmine's POV**

I rolled my eyes and let out a fake yawn as Charlotte continued to babble on about my stupidity. I internally snorted at the idiocy of these two holding me up against the tree. Sure, they physically had me at an advantage here, but as soon as Edward came back over here, we would be out of here and on our own again. Not having some weird ass family to tell us how to live, and no Bella in our lives to make Edward into this whiny, sniveling asshat that he seemed to be around her.

I couldn't figure out what kind of power that girl had. She was a human, for God sakes! She had a hold of each one of these dumb-asses that was other worldly. It rivaled to the likes of a succubus, but she wasn't screwing all of them. Just the one she married. And he had been the hardest one to fool, with his abilities. In the end, I had figured out that I just had to think about how much I loved Edward, and focus on that, instead of my intense hatred for each and every one of the Cullen's, most of all, that stupid bitch Bella.

She really had fucked Edward up when I had first come across him a few years ago. I couldn't believe that someone so gorgeous, and with such a talent as his, was so worn down by a human girl. He could literally have had his pick of anyone in the world, human or vampire. There wasn't many women that would have turned him down, me being one of them. But, I also knew that there was more to him than just what met the eye, and I was determined to know more about him.

I worked hard, and in the end, I won over his heart. And let's just say, there was no damn way I was going to allow his family, and that little girl he whined about non-stop when I first met him, take what was _mine. _

And Edward was mine.

Now Peter was rambling on about pissing off the wrong people, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Aww, Dickie. You guys really do think rather highly of yourselves, don't you? I really could care less if I pissed any of you off." I turned my head towards the house, where Edward had disappeared into and called out to him. "Edward, baby? Are you coming back out here now? We probably ought to be on our way, shouldn't we?"

Both Charlotte and Peter began to laugh, and my eyes snapped back to them, my features hardening slightly. "And just what exactly is so funny now? Did you just remember how tiny Dickie's dick is, Charlotte?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes, and Peter chuckled, shaking his head. "Nice try, Pumpkin. You aren't messing with amateurs here. Talk about my dick all you want. You won't get a reaction out of either of us."

My shoulders shrugged as much as they would allow, given the tight hold they had on me. I wished Edward would just hurry up with his calls so we could be going. This was starting to be uncomfortable, and I was starting to get upset. Maybe he was making us some flight arrangements, which of course would take a few minutes.

"Do you honestly think that Edward is leaving here with you, Jasmine? Have you got rocks inside of that pretty little head of yours?" Charlotte asked in a mocking tone.

I sighed loudly and looked at the nimrod currently questioning me. "Why wouldn't he? He's my mate, and he loves me. He may be upset with me now, but I was just trying to protect him and take care of him. That girl ruined him before, and you two both know that the Cullen's are unnatural. Edward deserves to be away from them all, and feed the way he wants to, without feeling any guilt over his kill."

"That would never be possible, Jasmine, and you know that," Edward said, his cool voice coming from out of the dark and moving slowly over towards us.

Frowning, I cocked my head to the side and looked at him, wondering what he meant.

"I obviously don't know what you mean, Edward."

"That girl, the one you tried to kill, her name is Bella. And she didn't ruin me. I was selfish and left her because I was ignorant. And there is nothing unnatural about my family. If I was to do what you just said, as I have before, I would always feel guilt over my killing, for many reasons, but the biggest reason would be because I know a better way. I don't have to steal an innocent life to sustain my own. This _is _the way I want to feed. This is the life that I _choose._"

Confusion flooded over me, cloaking me in an uncertainty that I hadn't felt before. He wanted to feed off of animals.

"Okay then, if that is what you really want to do..." I shuddered at the thought of continuing to feed from deer and elk, my throat burning for a kill that was much sweeter. "...can we just get out of here, and talk about all of this later, baby? Can you call the dogs off of me? I'm uncomfortable."

Edward's head shook and his eyes seemed filled with a sadness I didn't understand. His hand lifted up and brushed softly down the side of my cheek for a fraction of a second, and just like that the feeling was gone.

"I can't do that, Jasmine. Jasper's on his way."

I gasped, not truly believing my ears. Edward was going to hand me over to Jasper? Just like that? Edward turned away from us and started to walk out towards the beach, his shoulders hunched over as if he had aged fifty years in the last hour. I bucked harshly against the hands that held me, my survival instincts kicking into gear. I needed to get out of here. _Now._ But, the harder I fought, the better grasp Peter and Charlotte seemed to have on me.

I growled out, "How could you, Edward? I thought you loved me."

His steps halted. Without turning back towards me, I heard his voice almost as if it was carried in on the breeze. "I did love you. You made me choose. The choice just wasn't in your favor. Goodbye, Jasmine."

And before I could say anymore, he was gone. My chest heaved as a dull ache set in. How could I have been so stupid? Never fall in love with a man, let alone a vampire, that was still in love. It would surely end in your own demise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 ~ I Was Born To Love Your**

**Disclaimer: **

**Edward's POV**

_'Son, I don't even know what to say to you, other than I'm sorry and I'm here if you'd like to talk to me.' _

I heard Carlisle's voice through my intrusive gift as I walked out of the water. I heard him, but I didn't acknowledge him. I didn't bother to shake the water off that trailed down my body, or kick my shoes off when I entered the house, or stop when I heard Emmett speaking to me. My thoughts were on one thing and one thing only.

She looked completely angelic laying there in her bed, her hair splayed out around her face as she slept. I could smell the wound and the fresh antiseptic ointment on it, without even seeing it, the wound she wouldn't have at all if I hadn't brought Jasmine into her life. Yet again, I was the reason she was hurt. I was the reason her perfect wedding had been ruined.

My head drooped down low in between my shoulders and my eyes shut as a deep sigh escaped me. The hand of someone I didn't expect to comfort or offer words of wisdom came to rest with a firm steady pressure upon my shoulder.

"I can already hear the self-loathing starting, Edward. And I'm not going to say that you shouldn't be sad about your loss or anything, but if I hear you blaming yourself, I will personally kick your skinny ass. Got it? This is in no way your fault, do you hear me? And Bella is alright. So just stop it right there. The only thing you have to worry about is yourself and what _you_ have lost today," Emmett said, his voice clearly portraying an out of character sincerity.

I half smiled, knowing that Emmett was serious; he would try to kick my ass. I would let him, too.

"I'll do my best with that, Emmett."

I didn't even believe myself, so I know there was no way he believed it. He stood beside me, looking at me with a critical eye and, shaking his head.

"You never will learn, will you? You can't take responsibility for everyone else's behavior, Eddie, only your own. _You _didn't do anything wrong today, did you? You immediately protected Bella from danger. You weren't aware that there ever was any danger around her. You were deceived. The responsibility for what happened lies completely and totally with the one who is paying for her sins now.

I don't know all the details about what happened after you left, but I do know that if you were able to just walk away from her without a fight, she wasn't your mate. I'm sure you are hurt, maybe even heartbroken, but you will mend from it, just as Bella will mend from her wounds. The only thing I'm concerned about is making sure you don't disappear from the family again. You just came back to us, and I think you need to stay here where you are wanted and needed, brother."

His words touched me deeper than I could ever verbalize to him. Instead of trying, my eyes met his, and I saw the sincerity and the respect Emmett held for me. It was more than I could take at the moment. There was too many feelings swirling around in my head and body. My eyes stung with the relief I would never have. My body trembled as my feet gave out from under me and I slid down onto my knees, my shoulders shaking with silent sobs rising out of every emotion I felt in that moment.

I felt reluctant arms wrap around me, but they certainly weren't ones that brought me any sort of comfort, not for a lack of trying. Unfortunately, there was only two people in this world that could have offered me any sort of relief at this moment; my makeshift mother, and the other laying just a few feet away, unconscious and unaware of our two worlds falling apart around us.

**JPOV**

I felt every muscle and tendon stretching and flexing as I ran away from the sounds behind me, the sickening scent of our kind being executed always leaving me with a nauseous feeling. After having smelt it more times than I'd care to admit, you would think it wouldn't bother me anymore, and I hadn't exactly been around the smell much lately, but, it always brought me right back to my past, which is why I wasn't swimming back towards Bella this very instant.

Taking Jasmine's life had been easy and perfunctory. I lost no venom and sustained no wounds, but, now I was wound up tight. I needed to find an animal to sink my teeth into. It was exactly moments like this that I hated being the beast that I was. I could very well miss my new bride waking from her chemically-induced slumber because I had to feed my monster, but, I also knew very well how I felt after a kill. I was out for blood.

I knew I would never hurt Bella, but I also knew that I needed to be smart. She had an open wound. She could wake up feeling well and want to be intimate. I would make Emmett and Edward rip me up and scatter my remains in every country if I ever hurt her in any way, but especially if I lost control and hurt her in that way.

My keen eyesight caught movement and the scent of something I had only seen once before while visiting Peter and Charlotte's island, and I hadn't been a vegetarian then. My speed decreased as I lithely moved behind the palm trees, catching sight of an animal sitting up on its tail, the morning sun streaming down its gray coat as it feasted on the leaf of tree.

I internally cringed. There was no way that this wallaby was going to taste good, as it was an herbivore, and while their blood fueled our bodies, it tasted like piss. Sighing deeply, I lunged for the animal before it could even fight me and wrapped my arms around its neck, my body shying away from the sickening sound of its neck snapping under my hands.

I sank my teeth into the wallaby's neck and tore away the flesh, leaving me room to pull the sour blood into my mouth, wishing for something sweeter to dampen the flames licking at my throat. Who in their right mind ever would believe that they would be feeding from a wallaby? Especially, right after killing their brother's girlfriend for trying to kill your wife. I felt like we should all be chanting ""Jerry! Jerry!"", have mullets, and wear trashy clothes.

My kill took me no time, partially because I didn't stop to savor the flavor at all, but mainly because I needed to get back to my slumbering wife, and, as I dropped the lifeless body onto the sandy ground, my legs were already moving at an inhuman pace towards the coast, carrying me towards her. I pushed every other thought that seemed to plague my mind at the moment away, and just focused in on the happiness Bella and I were going to create in our future.

Two minutes after I had dropped the strange animal on the island ground, I was walking back into the place that housed the one that my mind was centered on. She still slept silently, but Carlisle met me at the door to inform that she was stirring and would be waking soon. I smiled and nodded, clapping him on the shoulder and thanking him for taking care of her in my absence before grabbing a change of clothing.

Edward met me in the hallway once I was changed and completely dry from my swim back to the island. His look of guilt matched the emotions rolling off of him. I cocked my head to the side, my brow furrowing as I tried to figure out what that was about.

"It's about Bella, Jasper. I'm trying not to feel responsible for what happened to her, mainly because Emmett threatened an ass beating that is well deserved, but I am truly sorry to both you and Bella for bringing in someone that ended up ruining your wedding."

I shook my head at my brother, letting out a small chuckle at the mention of Emmett's threat. "Edward, you had no idea, and honestly I didn't either. She had some sort of power to protect herself from our gifts. At least that's my guess. You were in love,and wanted her in your family's lives. There is nothing at all for you to be apologizing for. And our wedding wasn't ruined. It was all still perfect. In fact, I checked out the pictures she was taking, and they are perfect. Yes, she attacked Bella, and tried to kill her. But, it was after."

When it didn't seem like my words really were making much of an impression, I continued.

"I'm sure your guilt also stems from bringing Jasmine around us, because she wouldn't be...well, you know...now. " I paused, not wanting to say the actual words, knowing that the other feelings I was getting from him were grief and hurt, and a small tinge of disgust. "And you'd still have her?"

Edward sighed deeply and ran a hand through his signature disheveled hair, messing it up even further.

"Maybe a little bit. But, I don't want to still have her if I know that she is capable of doing that to someone that I love."

His words stopped abruptly and his eyes darted quickly to mine.

"Sorry. I know she is your wife. I'm not trying to win her back or anything. She is just always going to reside in my heart. I'm always going to be on her side. Looks like you'll have to get Carlisle to side with you, if you want a man on your side when you fight with her."

We both laughed; Carlisle and Emmett heading out of both Bella and Charlie's bedroom's to join us in our laughter.

"I have a feeling that I won't fight with her all that much, man. But, I already knew what you just admitted to me, Edward. We have plenty of time to talk about all of these things, but right now, I think it's best if you just allow yourself the time you need to heal from losing someone you thought was a different person. You love her, or loved her. Either way, it takes time as you obviously know. Let's just focus on the tasks we have in front of us."

Charlotte and Peter walked in the front door and I nodded in both of their directions, acknowledging them. My voice took on the authoritative tone of the Major that I had been not even an hour before, without my consent or admission that I wasn't the true leader of the coven here.

"First of all, as soon as Bella is awake, we have to get her off this island. We being me, Emmett, Charlotte, and Peter. Edward, I think it is best that you stay with Carlisle, Esme and Alice right now, though I am not making any decisions for you. I also think you would be useful with helping Charlie during his first couple weeks, and to see if there is any special talent that he has. I don't want Bella to be laying here recovering and listening to her dad screaming in pain. Plus, we have no idea when Charlie really is going to wake from his change.

Once Bella and I, Peter and Charlotte, and Emmett and Rosie are back from our honeymoon, Emmett and Rosie and Peter and Charlotte have volunteered to take turns as well with newbie vamp watch. Carlisle and Esme have stated that they are hoping to be able to take some private time to themselves in a couple of months, and I, for one, think they need and deserve it. It has been too long for them since they've had time by themselves."

I paused, winking at Carlisle, which caused him to chuckle and run a hand through the back of his hair nervously.

"Big Daddy C's gonna be rockin' the house!" Emmett added. Carlisle cast him a sideways smirk, before covering up the look with his usual look of composure when Emmett made his sexual comments. Edward groaned and rubbed his temples.

"Carlisle, please? That was not something I needed a repeat of running through my brain."

The entire group, minus Edward burst into hysterics, having no idea what Carlisle had done with Esme that could have elicited such a reaction from him, but knowing it must've been good. Peter clapped Carlisle on the back.

"Looks like you and I need to have some male bonding time, Carlisle. I think I need some new moves. Nothing I've thrown out there has made Edward cringe like that yet."

Carlisle shifted, laughing lightly and shaking his head.

"It wasn't that big of a deal. He just doesn't like to see _anything_ involving me or Esme, since he sees us as his parents, in every sense of the word. I couldn't help it though. Jasper brought up our getting away, and my mind took me back to the last time we were there. It has been a rather long time."

Peter shook his head. "Now see, that's a damn shame. You both deserve to be able to go to your own private island more than that. Just because you are parental figures, doesn't mean you don't like to get your freak on. And it's not like you are old or anything."

The entire group laughed, except of course Edward, his face still contorted in disgust. His ass was always uptight about them and sex, but I guess I wouldn't want to hear or see anything about my Momma and Dad having sex either.

Everyone agreed with the plans that were made, and so, for now, things were settled. Now we just had to wait until Bella woke up to put them into action. We didn't have to wait long.

**BPOV**

Stretching out my limbs, I slowly began to feel the fog lift from my brain that I'd been swimming in for a while now. Why in the world did I feel so drugged? Was it still my wedding day?

_Oh crap! What in the hell happened? How did that chick get her hands on me like that, with a smile plastered on her fake face? Was Charlie alright? _

I bolted upright at that thought, letting out a small hiss as the blood rushed to my head and began to thump in pain. My hand rushed to the spot on the back of my head that hurt, noticing the large knot that had obviously appeared when I fell backwards, trying to get myself away from Jasmine before Edward grabbed her. Images of Jasper crouched down in front of me defensively; feral, growling and protective over his mate.

Jasper's cold hand slide into where mine cradled my injury, replacing it, and I turned to look at my husband. The look of relief filling his eyes made my heart skip a beat, and before I could even breath out a word, I was enclosed in his arms so tight, normally I would be complaining about needing air. But, I didn't need air. I needed Jasper. I was consumed with the feeling of relief and love, and I realized then that Jasper was projecting. I smiled, pulling my fingers through his hair as he rocked our bodies slowly as we continued to embrace.

"I'm alright, baby," I whispered into his ear, pressing a soft kiss to the spot right underneath.

"I know. I took care of you, so of course I know. Just the very thought of ever losing you after I just made you my wife is more than I can bear. There is no more threat though," he responded, his voice hardening as he finished.

My brow furrowed in confusion. There wasn't a threat anymore? Did Jasmine and Edward leave the family? More importantly, were my children alright? If she had a vendetta against me, maybe she was after my children as well. And was Charlie okay? I broke away from the hug that we shared, looking up into the comforting golden eyes of my husband.

"Are Sophie and Alex alright? Charlie? Did Carlisle change him yet? What is going on?"

Jasper let out a small chuckle and shook his head. "Always worried about everyone else. That's one of the reasons why I love you. Yes, the kids are just fine. They went with the women back to the mainland, so that they didn't have to be around anything that their little eyes shouldn't see. I got a text from Alice about thirty minutes ago, saying that they just got up, and that they were heading to breakfast at the hotel restaurant.

Charlie has gone through the first night of his change, so yes, Carlisle did keep his word and change him. All is well, or as well as it can be. You have a small concussion and an abrasion on your left arm from where Jasmine cut you. It's all been taken care of, so there are no worries now. But, we would like to get you away from the house, now that you are awake. Charlie seems to be quiet right now, but he's been screaming quite a bit, and I don't want you to have to listen to that."

I frowned, letting everything he said sink in. Things had changed so fast, and my head seemed to be spinning. Rubbing my temples, I sighed and nodded.

"Okay. I want to see Charlie before we leave though. It isn't negotiable. I know he isn't going to wake up in the next five minutes, so don't even attempt to fight with me about it."

He didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 ~ I Was Born To Love You

**JPOV**

Bella sniffled as she and I walked out of the bedroom that housed the already altering man that was her father. My hand rubbed soothing circles up and down her arm as Carlisle talked to Bella, telling her what was going to be going on in the next few days. The same things I had planned myself earlier. I watched the amazing woman that I had just a few hours ago claimed as my wife take in everything that she was being told, her countenance never seeming to be swayed from more than just a few sniffs. I couldn't wait to begin the rest of my journey into our lives together.

Charlie had only cried out in pain once while we were in his room, which was when the tears began to fall down her eyes. I couldn't imagine the kind of torture she felt, seeing her father the way he was, but she had left no room for fighting her in being able to see him. I would have wanted to see him too, had the roles been reversed. Charlie's features were already changing; you could see that the lines around his eyes and mouth from his age had already disappeared as well as his sun-kissed skin tone lightening. He appeared younger and I could already tell we would be beating the women off with their bags at his rugged attractiveness.

Bella had been working on a book for Charlie ever since she found out he was dying. At first, it was going to be for her children to remember him by, memories of happy times and stories of everyone's past. It now was going to serve as Charlie's reminders of who Bella, Sophie and Alex were, and to help him remember his life before his change. She had left the book sitting on the bed in the room where our things were, in case Charlie woke up from his change in any sort of a rage. It wasn't likely, but I had seen it once or twice before.

Pressing a kiss into the soft curls of Bella's hair, I asked quietly once Carlisle had turned to go gather a few things for us to take with us, "You ready to take off now, baby?"

"Yes, please get me away from here, before I hear any more screams. I don't want my memories of this island to be of that. I want to be able to come back here, and remember my beautiful wedding to my husband."

Nodding, I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and lead her towards the front door. "I most certainly agree. Edward is going to walk you out to the boat while I get the luggage, okay? He has something he feels he needs to say to you."

She turned towards me, her eyes connecting with mine and rolled her big, beautiful eyes. "Okay, Jasper."

I just chuckled, before pulling her into me and pressing my lips to hers, letting her feel every ounce of love and devotion I felt for her. She whimpered softly into my mouth before breaking the kiss and wiped at her dampened lips with her fingers.

"Meanie," she whined before sticking her tongue out at me, eliciting another laugh from me.

Edward joined us as my laughter died down, his look the exact opposite of my own, which sobered me a little. I tried to remember that I was the one who had taken Jasmine away from this world, even if she was the one who had tried to take my sweet Bella from it. She never would have stopped, I knew that. Everyone knew that. Edward's eyes met mine from across the room, and his head nodded sadly, acknowledging my thought process.

I shook my head sadly and kissed Bella's cheek. "I will meet you at the boat in a few minutes."

**BPOV**

My head swirled with a torrent of emotions, along with the splitting headache that I was sporting from my fall. I had learned that Jasper had taken care of Jasmine, along with help from Charlotte and Peter. Edward had helped carry her off of the island, but didn't want to be involved in her death, with good reason. Nobody should have to be part of the death of the one they thought was their mate.

My heart hurt for Edward. I couldn't figure out what truly had gotten into Jasmine, and why she felt I was such a threat that she thought she had to kill me. I had welcomed her into my home, with my children none-the-less; all because I wanted Edward to find someone to love and to love him back, just as I had with Jasper. I remember thinking the same thing for so long after Jake and I had gotten together, and I was pregnant with Alex. We were sitting on Charlie's front porch, and he was holding Sophie, of course being his normal self with his granddaughter. I felt a chill run up my spine, as if I was being watched, and I knew that somewhere out in the woods, Edward was there.

He saw us, and he knew I had moved on. And right then was when I wished he could hear my thoughts, because my thought was; _"Go be happy, Edward. Find someone who can be your everything. You will always hold a special place in my hear__t,__ but I've __moved on. It's time you do__,__ too." _I could have chosen to be angry that he was there, because God knows I held a lot of anger about him leaving, but I had to let that go when I had my babies. Instead I pretended that I didn't know he was there, continuing to act the same as before to not scare him off. To let him see exactly as much as he needed to, to release him to do exactly what I thought was needed for him.

I realize now, that is what brought the crazy hooker lady into his and all of our lives, but maybe this was a good learning experience for him, too. And the way I look at it, she had been able to get him to open up in a way that I never had been able to. Maybe it wasn't such a horrible thing, even though I'm sure he was heartbroken at the moment.

Clearing my head of all thought, I turned and smiled a little at Edward, looping my arm through his. "Ready to escort a lady out to her chariot?"

He chuckled lightly, opening the front door for us and lead us out onto the beach. The sun hit his skin, illuminating it as I stared openly at the beauty of it. It took me back to a completely different life and time, when I saw his sparkling skin for the first time.

"You would have hated to have been called a lady back when we were an item, Bella. It's truly amazing what time has done for you."

I jabbed a finger into his side teasingly, hissing a little when I forgot how rigid and stiff their skin was. Silly me. "Was I really so bad back then? I thought that was the girl you fell in love with."

Edward's face straightened a little at the mention of his love for me, and I could tell I had made him uncomfortable.

"It is the girl I fell in love with. That doesn't mean I don't really like who you have become today. You are an amazing woman and mother. Jasper is very lucky."

"You are too kind to me, Edward. And I think it's time that you moved on from me, honestly. I know that it's hard for you, being unchanging and all, but I'm married to your brother now. Things are much different, and I hate to see you looking so unhappy. You need to smile more."

He sighed wistfully, and stopped walking, looking down at me with intent, golden eyes. "Bella, I can't just stop. Trust me, I have tried. You will always own a part of my heart. I know who you belong to, and I will never try to come in between the two of you. I'm not pining away for you, or heartbroken that you married Jasper. The only reason I wanted to have a moment alone with you was to convey my sincerest of apologies to you for bringing..."

His pause didn't go unnoticed by me, and my arm tightened around him to comfort him. He gave me a small, sad smile and continued, "...Jasmine into your life, and into Sophie's and Alex's as well. I had no idea she was harboring any sort of animosity towards you, because somehow she was able to block some of her thoughts from me, or else I would have gotten her away sooner. Maybe a life wouldn't have been lost, but a love would have been regardless." He paused again, sighing as he dragged a hand through his sun-kissed bronzed hair.

"Either way, everyone was telling me that you wouldn't let me apologize for this, but I had to, because it was at your wedding. I want you to know that she was taking your pictures, and they were salvaged. You will have wedding photos. And I'm so sorry for not grabbing her in time before you were injured. I just thought she was coming to you to hug you. Then I smelt blood, and it took me a second to make sure I was in control before I grabbed her."

His head dropped at that admission, and I had to stop him there.

"Edward, please don't beat yourself up? Yes, you did have to make sure you didn't attack, but I'm your singer. That's to be expected. Actually, it's to be expected that you viciously murder me, but here you are, touching me and talking to me like a normal person. You are such a good person, and a wonderful soul. Don't let the sins of someone else bring you into despair. I'm alright now, okay?"

I nodded and smiled before continuing further. "As far as my wedding, it was perfect. I remember it clearly, and every single thing about it was exactly as I wanted it to be. I am very glad to hear that the pictures are saved though, because there will come a time when my memories won't serve me as well. If you need to be forgiven by me for something, then it's already done. Yes, you brought her in. But, you didn't know, and you loved her and wanted her to be a part of your family. There is nothing to really apologize for. Everyone is and always was very safe, Edward."

Edward looked down at me with what I could only describe as glassy eyes, the way Esme's eyes looked when she was going to cry, but the venom that poisoned their bodies never allowed them to produce the tears. It was the look of relief, and of awe. I didn't understand why he was felt that way about me, because I just spoke the truth, and the way I felt about things, but I lifted up and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for caring so much, Edward."

I lowered back down onto my feet and smiled at him. He gave me his signature crooked smile and began to walk us again towards the boat.

"I'll always care for you, Bella."

Something in us had shifted. It was as if he was finally able to let me go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Your support so far has been so great, you guys! You rock my socks off! Another person who has stepped up and taken one for my team and beta'ed for me whilst Mrs Monster isn't able to is the great NCChris. I am truly honored to even have such a wonderful writer reading my story, much less critiquing it and helping me make it better. Not only has she helped me with this chapter and the last, but she rec'ed my story over on the Jasper's Darlin's blog. =D I can't tell you how it makes me feel to see it happen, even if they have done it before. It's always a huge honor, and I appreciate Chris bestowing that on me. She's amazing and such a great person and an even better friend. Make sure to head over to her profile and check out her stories, if you haven't already, which would baffle me. But...you know, really... check 'em out! **

**Leave me some love by pressing that little button below and telling me how I'm doing so far. I do love to hear your thoughts! **


	5. Chapter 5

**JPOV**

"Listen to me, Jacob Black. I understand that you are upset. There is no changing the past. But, she is no longer a threat, and I really don't appreciate you questioning my parenting skills like that."

Bella's voice grew more and more angry with every word she spoke. Sadly, I could understand both sides of the argument, though Jake was wrong for what he said about her 'motherly instincts being blinded because of me'. We were all deceived by Jasmine, not just Bella. He didn't know that though, because he wasn't there.

"She is no longer a threat? So, she ran away with Edward and now you need another protection detail? Great," he said sarcastically. "Since you can't go on your honeymoon, and I'm gonna be running patrols, I'm going to get to listen to you two hump like gorillas."

I snorted and watched as Bella's fingers flexed into a fist. I could only imagine the damage that her frail bones would have if they connected with the sheer muscle that was Jacob Black, were-man shapeshifter. I wrapped my hand around her fist protectively, not wanting her to hurt herself. She gave me a slightly sour look, but I knew it was only because she was angry with him, not me.

"We are going on our honeymoon, you idgit. Jasmine is dead, not with Edward. I was trying to be sympathetic to Jasper because he was the one who ended her, and that isn't something he cares to do anymore. As for listening to me and Jasper 'hump like gorillas', let's just say, I've walked in a time or two on you and Leighla, plus I've been with you myself. You are more of an ape than Jasper ever will be. Don't get me started, Jacob, or I will bury you."

I barked out a laugh, watching the scene before me play out. Jacob's face was priceless, his mouth hanging wide open and his eyes bugging out a little. Bella had a smug smirk on her lips as she pulled her hand out from my grasp, crossing her arms across her chest and jutting her hips out with attitude.

We had made our way back to Forks with the children, along with Charlotte, Peter, Emmett, and Rose, so we could drop them off with Jacob and Leighla before heading out for our week-long honeymoon. We had decided they had enough excitement and travel for now, and that we would be taking them, just Bella and I, on a small family vacation sometime soon instead. They wanted to be home with their Daddy anyway after everything, and they were exhausted.

"I...I," Jacob stuttered, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, "I'm sorry, Jasper. And Bells. I mean, you can't expect me to not be protective over my kiddos though. I need to know that with all these bloodsuckers around, they are going to be completely safe. That is where my head always gets messed up."

I shook my head, knowing that wasn't the complete truth, but not willing to call the poor guy out right now, not right here in front of the one that he would always love, even if he was imprinted on someone else. I knew the allure of my wife, obviously, but I would never understand why Edward and Jacob couldn't seem to let her completely go so they could move forward. They weren't mated to her as I was. The only thing I could come up with was complete stubbornness.

"They always have one person each with them that you have deemed 'safe', Jake. Carlisle or Esme, Emmett or Rosie, Alice, myself or Jasper. We aren't going to let anything happen to them. They don't smell appetizing to the vampires anyways, because they are going to be werewolves when they get older. They already have a trace of the scent."

"WHAT?" Jacob bellowed, his eyes bugging out yet again at this news. We had both forgot that he had not yet been given this information.

Bella jumped at the sound of Jake's voice, placing a hand to her heart. "Good God, Jake! Do you have to wake the damn dead?"

"Hey! I don't crawl into a coffin and sleep. I'm awake, dammit," I deadpanned, giving a sly grin.

They both broke out into laughter, mine joining in with theirs. Once it died down, I took over the conversation.

"Okay, here is all we know, Jake. Both Sophie and Alex will be wolves. Peter has confirmed as much. He has a special gift of knowing things about the future, sorta like Alice, but he doesn't have visions. He just knows it. He asked me if their blood had ever held any sort of allure to me, and I said it hadn't, which was confirmation. All blood smells good to us, unless it is shapeshifter blood. Alice can only see small bits of their future, and only up to their teen years. We think that since they are being raised around our kind, it will be later in their teen years when they go through their changes. I hope so, because they deserve to be older for that."

Jacob just stood there, his head shaking back and forth. You could see the conflicting emotions waging across his features, and I completely understood what he felt. Who would want this life for their children? Bella wrapped her arms comfortingly around Jacob's waist and laid her head against his bicep.

"I understand this is quite a bit of information to take in, and knowing the future before it happens usually isn't my idea of what is best. But for the sake of the kids, this time I think it's a good idea to know, so we are prepared."

Jake nodded absentmindedly, wrapping an arm around Bella's shoulder lazily and walking towards the swing that was known as 'theirs' at Bella and Charlie's house. It had been brought over from the old house, and was where they had shared their first kiss. I had found all of this out when I tried to sit with Bella there, and she had felt awkward about it. I didn't follow, giving them some time to talk privately about their children and whatever else they needed to discuss.

Peter and Charlotte met me inside the house, Peter sulking at the sight of me. I chuckled and shook my head, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Easy, Lieutenant. I'm sorry I had to compare you to Alice. I know how you feel about her and all. It's just easier for people to understand a power like yours if they have something to compare it to."

"Oh, just ignore him," Charlotte added. "I don't get what your problem with Alice is, 'cause that girl has some mad style. And she has changed a lot. I think you are just jealous."

"Jealous? Of what? Constant visions? Yeah, right. I'll admit, she has changed, but she is still annoying. And my power is way more awesome, 'cause I can just feel things without getting that stargazer look."

"Yeah," I chimed in. "He only gets that look whenever he's staring at your tits...or fantasizing about your tits," motioning with my head towards Charlotte's fantastic rack. Even I couldn't deny it; she had hit the genetic and vampiristic gene pool jackpot when it came to her breasts. They were amazing, and Peter spent quite a bit of time staring, or when away from his mate, staring off into the distance, fantasizing about them.

Charlotte's soft giggle and Peter's growl towards me only caused me to flash him my best asshole grin.

"You better play nice, Jay, or Bella is going to find out that you were just looking at Charlotte's boobies."

I snorted at his use of the word "boobies", shaking my head at his desperate attempt to grasp at straws.

"Actually, I was staring at them myself earlier," Bella's voice said from behind me, her arm wrapping around my waist as she walked around until she was beside me. "They are fan-fucking-tastic, Char! I don't know of any man that wouldn't want to stare, so I think your threat is going to fall on deaf ears, Petey."

I watched as Bella talked, tantalized by the movement of her luscious lips and the curve of her neck. My body reacted to her so instinctively and basely. Before I had an issue arise that would need to be covered, I cleared my throat and turned my attention back towards Peter, giving him once more my cocky grin. I felt the agitation coming from him morph into something mischievous and my brow raised in question. What was the Lieutenant doing or planning now?

"Thank you, Bella!" Charlotte laughed, eyeing Peter with the same skeptical look that I know I had. "I'm pretty used to getting comments about my rack, but when it comes from someone that has a good one themselves, it means a little more," she said, winking at Bella and laughing softly.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Peter asked abruptly, stopping our conversation about his wife's chest. My curiosity, along with Bella's and Char's was piqued now; no doubt their thoughts were mimicking my own.

Cocking her head to the side, Bella's brows knit together in confusion as she answered Peter. "I'm great now, Petey. No headache anymore. I slept on the plane for a bit, so I'm alright. When did you become my doctor?"

"I didn't. I just wanted to make sure you were alright," he grinned, the humor pouring from him in waves, and at this moment, I wished I could read his mind to figure out what he was planning. "We all were worried about you, you know?"

Bella laughed softly and nodded. "I know. Now quit acting weird and go on your hunt, before you miss your bad guys," she said, pushing Peter and Charlotte towards the front door.

I loved how easily she accepted who they were. It caused a thrill of venom to course through my entire chilled body. I still couldn't figure out though what Peter was doing. He knew that I knew he was up to something, but I just wasn't sure what.

Bella wasn't aware that the "bad guys" that she spoke of were less than 25 miles away from where we lived, hiding out in an old, run-down cabin. Seth came across them in his normal patrols when he picked up the rotten stench of death and thought there were vampires around. He called for Leah and Jacob to come check the area out with him, and once they arrived, they found that it wasn't at all what he thought. It was just two men, and a slew of massacred bodies that the men had brought out to the middle of nowhere to dispose of, and then somewhere to hide out.

Normally, Jacob and Leah wouldn't have turned them over to Charlotte and Peter, opting for getting the authorities involved. That was until they found the two children's bodies that the men had used for their "pleasure" and then beaten until their little bodies just couldn't take any more. Seth told me that Jake almost ran in wolf form into the house himself to rip them limb from limb. They felt that Peter and Charlotte could give the miscreants a more proper punishment than the authorities ever could.

As Peter and Charlotte were headed out the front door with Bella pushing them the entire way, Jake and the kids were headed inside in a loud flurry of energy. Charlotte and Jacob shared a brief glance between the two of them and I heard Jake whisper, "Rip those fuckers to shreds, Char."

Charlotte nodded only once and her and Peter were gone. Ten minutes later, Jacob, Sophie and Alex were gone too, headed back to the reservation and Jake's house. Emmett and Rosie were off hunting, which was something that I needed to do as well, but would be able to sneak out once Bella fell asleep tonight. We wouldn't be headed back to the airport until the morning, giving Bella a small break from being up in a plane for so many hours.

"Mrs. Whitlock, would you care to head upstairs and get more comfortable?" I asked Bella once the house was quiet and we stood together in the foyer, our hands linked together.

"If by more comfortable, you mean make love to your new wife for the first time, then yes. I would like to head upstairs and get more comfortable, Mr. Whitlock," Bella responded, grinning widely.

"Good, cause I have the worst case of blue balls. And I would really love to be buried deep inside you," I whispered into her ear as my hips swayed against hers, causing a gasp and a soft moan to escape from her.

Sliding my arm down under her knees, I effortlessly picked Bella up from the floor and ascended the stairs towards our bedroom.

**BPOV**

My limbs didn't have an end and Jasper's limbs didn't have a beginning. My body tingled in all the right places as I lay underneath my new husband, panting happily. My fingers were still clutched onto his shoulders as I felt the aftershocks of my orgasm flow through my core. I felt hoarse from the amount of moaning and crying out of Jasper's name I had done.

Who knew that sex got better when you were married? I sure as hell didn't. Or at least hadn't experienced that in my previous marriage.

I felt Jasper still sliding up and down slowly over me, his cock still semi-hard inside of me making small passes at my sensitive flesh. I whimpered and wiggled against him, pulling his earlobe into between my teeth and nipping the skin there before whispering into his ear, "That was amazing."

"Mmmm...I've only just begun, baby," Jasper growled, his body coming back up to hover over mine. In an instant, I was flipped over on top, my body sitting up fully on top of his. There was no time for any sounds to be made, but I moaned out Jasper's name anyway as his hips thrust upward into me, pushing his hardening member against my most sensitive areas.

I couldn't describe the feeling that washed over me, other than sheer pleasure, as I stilled above Jasper. Clearly, somebody was projecting their feelings, because while the feelings were the most amazing thing I had ever felt, they weren't mine.

Jasper trembled underneath me, and his hands released my skin and grabbed onto the sheets of the bed, a sexy growl tearing through his mouth as he pulled the sheets in roughly towards his body. My eyes widened momentarily at the sight of him loosing control the way he was, but then it turned me on even more and I ground my hips down against his roughly.

"Fuck, Bella! You have no idea the restraint it is taking right now," Jasper growled through clenched teeth as he pounded up into me, working with me to bring us both to our ultimate pleasures again.

As if on cue to Jasper's admission, through the wall, I heard the unmistakeable sound of pounding and Peter's voice grunting out loudly, "Payback's a bitch, Major. Now take all my lust for Char and try to contain yourself, like a good little boy."

"Damn him!" Jasper growled as I heard the distinct sound of granite hitting the wall and a loud moan that didn't come from Jasper or I.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked through my whimpers and heavy breathing, my hips never stilling as I ground my clit against Jasper, his member filling me in the most wonderful way.

Jasper's eyes were clenched tightly shut and a constant stream of growls and grunts spewed from his mouth. "If you mean Peter and Charlotte fucking up against the wall, so that I have to control myself with my _human_ wife, then yes, that's what they are doing."

All at once, I was filled with pity for my empathic husband. I wanted to be able to play with him the way he was able to play, but right now that just wasn't possible. My need to be sated was squelched now and my need to make sure he would be alright was my number one priority.

My hips immediately stopped moving and I leaned down over him, placing my hands on either side of his face.

"Baby, open your eyes."

When he did, I could see the torture in his eyes. "Let's just cuddle or something for right now, okay?"

"Are you kidding me? This hard on is going to be the death of me. Peter's lust for Char right now, combined with mine for you is more than I can stand. But, I can't promise that I won't hurt you right now. I need a good hunt before I'd even try. I'm going to kill THAT FUCKER."

I shifted my weight slightly around on Jasper, hissing slightly at the pressure I put on my bundle of tingling nerves. Shaking my head to clear out the lascivious feelings, replacing them with more rational thought, I lifted up slightly to allow Jasper to slide out of my heated core. I knew that if I we continued on the way we had been, and I even let out the slightest of whimpers of pain, Jasper would be beside himself with anger at himself, and with Peter.

Jasper let out a growl of aggravation as I pulled him from me, and I let out a small giggle because I knew exactly how he felt. I didn't want him to not be inside of me either, but I would remedy this.

Sliding down Jasper's cool skin, I allowed my mouth to roam freely, teasing him with my eyes and my lips. Every muscle in his stomach rippled when I drew a lazy circle around his belly button. A fierce snarl escaped his lips when my lips encased his manhood, a throaty moan escaping from myself as well.

I didn't stop until Jasper made me, grabbing the top sheet of the bedspread to take care of his business, instead of letting me do what I wanted. After a minute solid of growls of pleasure, Jasper's body finally lowered back down and relaxed onto the bed.

I couldn't help the satisfied grin of a job well done that spread across my lips as I crawled back up towards my husband, my body curling into his.

"Take that," Jasper said, seemingly towards nothing, but I knew he was speaking to Peter in the other room.

I giggled, snuggling in closer to his cool body, proud of my idea. "You feel better now, baby?"

Jasper purred as he buried his face in my neck, nuzzling my neck. "You bet your ass I do. Thank you so much for knowing what to do to make that situation better, my wonderful wife."

"It was my pleasure, my darling husband."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 – I Was Born To Love You

Charlie's POV

The pain was unbearable. I couldn't make out night from day anymore; remember who I was, or where I was. The only thing that I could sense was some movement from who I was sure were my killers every once in a while, though the sound was so soft and low, I had no idea how I even made out the sounds.

I passed time now by counting each tortured inhalation and exhalation that wheezed through my incinerating lungs. I heard the sounds of screams from far away, but couldn't quite make out who was making such a shudder-inducing sound. The fire seemed to smolder for an eternity and all that truly existed was my roasting flesh.

I became aware of everyone around me as time inched onward, how their movements were swift and smooth, but controlled, as if they were holding back around me. It seemed odd to me that I could hear them though as they moved about the other parts of the house. Further off in the distance, I could make out the sound of waves crashing onto a beach, and I idly wondered if it was a television I was hearing or if it was the real thing.

My answer came when I heard a boat pull up and drop off two more of _their_ kind, and they came in to visit me too, saying things like, "Everyone is safe now, Charlie," and "It'll be over soon, my friend. Please don't forget who we all are. Bella would be so heartbroken."

Bella.

That caused my heart to lurch with a feeling that I couldn't quite place. Who was this Bella, and why did the name seem so familiar, yet so far away to me? Was she someone important to me in my past? A tiny flicker of something passed through my brain and then fizzled out once again as I heard the sounds of screaming. Who was hurting that person so badly? I just wanted to reach out and comfort them, but the pain in my body was too intense.

I could feel the tension in the room only increase as time lurched on. They were waiting for my transformation to be completed, that much I had compiled, but transforming into what? What sort of monster could I possibly be when I felt like I was sizzling like a sausage.

And as quickly as the pain came into my body, it left it, with my body jerking upward and my heartbeat speeding up only to come to an abrupt and complete halt.

I was dead.

Edward's POV

I heard nothing significant from Charlie but small snippets of his thoughts, even when straining. Alice had given up on attempting to foresee what would happen in his future. It was too indeterminate is what we had decided. Carlisle's brain was working overtime, trying to figure out what was going on with him, all to no avail. Esme just sat beside Charlie, reminding him softly of Bella, Sophie and Alex. She also threw in our family, the pack and what was taking place inside of his body. You could see the concern on each of our faces, but each of us kept it to ourselves, knowing that he was likely to hear us now, as he surely was at the end of his transformation.

Three days had come and gone, and Charlie was still lying in his "death" bed, screaming and writhing in torment almost constantly. The only thing we could decipher about it was that the venom mixing with the cancerous cells in his body were causing him worse pain than any of us had felt in our changes.

And then, just like that, it was over, and Charlie's heart was no longer beating. Esme immediately was behind Carlisle, which was where she felt most comfortable, being more of a nurturer by nature and not someone who was ready to fight if necessary. Alice moved closer to me, knowing that a newborns sudden decision making trait made her power almost completely useless right now.

"_Can you get anything from him, Son?" _Carlisle asked me through his thoughts. I shook my head minutely in response, still not hearing anything but a random word occasionally.

"_UP!"_

And then Charlie was out of the bed, his crimson eyes assessing the four of us in our non-threatening stances. His body immediately was pressed back against the wall, and crouched down, hissing and growling as he continued to watch us.

He had no idea who we were.

His hands clutched at the wall behind him, pulling at the drywall, trying to find some way to get away from us, as you could see the fear and determination cross over his countenance. He was zeroing in on our eyes each individually, as if he was studying them, and then he was off the wall, moving towards the only mirror in the room.

He stood in front of the mirror, assessing the man he had become, and for a moment, I thought he would come to his senses. Regain whatever it seemed he had lost in the change.

I was wrong.

In the next second, Charlie was out the window, fleeing from what I can only imagine, was the scene in the mirror. I sighed deeply and looked at Carlisle.

"I believe we have quite the newborn on our hands now."

JPOV

I couldn't help but chuckle as Bella and Peter continued to banter back and forth, adding in Emmett occasionally for good measure, and a touch of Rosie's dry sarcasm. The plane ride would have been completely boring had I not had my best friends, my brother and sister, and most importantly, my beautiful new bride along for the ride.

"What are you going to do for a whole week on a deserted island, with no other humans to sate your thirst, Petie?" Bella asked, half mockingly, half curiously.

Peter grinned wide, and I could feel the mischief rolling off of him. "Well, maybe we will just turn you into a blood donor, Jelly Belly."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. He was obviously trying to rile me up now, as well as Bella, but I just wasn't falling for it.

"I do already have a bite mark scar that you could open up, so that I'm not even more marked," Bella teased back.

"You'd do that for us?" Peter asked skeptically, one eyebrow arched high on his forehead.

"Why not? I mean, I make more blood anyways, so why not donate it to a good cause?"

I kept a steady calm over Rose and Emmett, so that they didn't freak out over Bella's joke, because I could feel their agitation rising as the joking went on.

"I don't know, B. I've heard that your blood is pretty potent. I wouldn't want to accidentally drain you."

Bella snickered. "Jasper, have you been sharing things?" she asked, turning towards me with a brow raised.

"No, I haven't been. But now that you've said something about it, they are all going to be wondering." I snorted out a laugh.

Bella turned ten shades of red and dropped her face into her hands, groaning into them.

"Something sexy you wanna share there, B?" Charlotte finally asked, giggling.

"No!" Bella said into her hands. "I don't want to share that with anyone except for Jasper."

I rubbed her back, but still couldn't help the chuckle that escaped at her embarrassment. I knew it would take some getting used to for her to feel comfortable enough to talk about things like this in front of the others. Hell, I was a guy, and it had taken me a long time to be alright with it. Of course, those were much different times.

"Okay then. Back to you being a donor. I think that's a bad idea," Charlotte said, her eyes meeting mine. "Jasper would very likely get overly territorial over you, as you are his mate, and anything that could potentially hurt you will trigger his instinct to protect you. Also, seeing as you have already shared your blood with him..." she coughed and Peter let out a laugh. "...he will be territorial over that as well."

Bella looked up from her hands at Charlotte and Peter, shaking her head. "I was just pulling on your legs! Sheesh. You guys take me way too seriously sometimes. I'm not a human blood bank for Jasper, obviously, since his eyes are still beautifully golden. Though yes, he has tasted my blood."

My mind wandered back to the taste of the few drops of Bella's exquisite blood, and I had to remind myself that we were sitting on a plane, on our way to our honeymoon destination. Which was slowly, but surely, coming into view, though Bella wouldn't be able to see much due to the shroud of darkness. The plane had begun its descent now, and as the conversation continued merrily around me, I just sat back quietly and enjoyed the scene.

My thoughts moved to Charlie, and how he was doing with his change into our damned world. I wondered if he had woken yet, and if he was doing alright. Honestly, I had wished I could have been there for him during this time, as I could deal with a newborn better than most could. I'd done so much of it in my past; it was like second nature to me now. But, Bella wouldn't be able to be around him, and there was no way I was willing to be away from her for any protracted length of time.

Edward's pain distorted face came into my memory then, and I almost winced at the thought. I knew what I had was necessary, but it still didn't make the guilt any less. What if Bella did something like that in her newborn stage and someone killed her? I would surely follow along behind her because there was no way that I was spending the rest of my eternity without her. The thought alone brought treacherous venom into my eyes, and, instead of being asked what was the matter, I shut my eyes and laid my head back against the seat, seeming to be resting my head.

It would have been nice if that had worked.

I felt Bella's fingers grip mine tighter, and the fingers of her other hand slide up my arm, her intent clearly to gain my attention. She already had it. Opening my eyes, I saw two beautiful brown eyes staring back at me, full of love and concern.

"Are you alright, baby?" she asked, her voice lowered, though every person on the flight, save for the pilot could hear her. They had the common courtesy to carry on their own private conversations though, for which I appreciated.

I released my grip on her hand and slid my arm around her shoulder, drawing her body into mine. "I am. I was just allowing my thoughts to wander more than I really should. I should be focusing on how happy I am. And you have made me the happiest man in the world, Isabella Whitlock."

She giggled and scooted in closer to me. "You used my full name. I'm not sure I remember you doing that before."

I grinned down at her as the plane touched down on the tarmac, our bodies pressing closer together with the force of the touchdown. "Oh, I have, my dearest Bella. You just don't remember hearing it because you were crying out my name at the same time too."

Charlie's POV

I ran. My legs carried me until I hit water and then I turned, sand crunching under my bare feet. Confusion muddled my brain. What in the blue hell had happened to me? How was I running so fast? Things should have been blurring at this speed, but I could make out every speck and molecule around me.

I could hear the sound of two distinct and separate footfalls behind me, but I was able to run faster than them. They were calling my name, but I didn't respond. I was in search of something to squelch this burning in the back of my throat. My eyes darted from side to side, my ears perked for the sound of anything.

And then it came.

A gentle thrum of what could only be a heartbeat. I jumped over a small mound of sand, and there they were, a small group of mountain goats, feeding on a patch of grass. My presence must've made them nervous, because they all looked up from their feeding.

My teeth barred without my consent, gleaming in the moonlight as a ferocious growl escaped out of my mouth. It would have frightened me, had I not needed to sate the burn in my throat so badly.

In a blur of trees, gray fur and my pale white skin, I was on top of my first goat before I could even blink again. I tore into its flesh before the animal could even protest my movements, and felt the warmth of its blood trickle down my throat. For a second, the burning feeling was gone, but then the taste of the blood made its way into my subconscious.

My lips slowed their sucking momentarily, but still continued to take the nourishment. When the blood slowed to a stop from the now lifeless carcass, I dropped it and was immediately running after another.

I didn't stop until I cleared four goats, their bodies mangled and covered in blood. The burn in my throat seemed to have stopped for now, but I could tell that it wasn't sated.

The sun began to rise up over the horizon, and as it hit my body, I noticed how my skin glistened like diamonds in the sunlight. And then, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I felt what I was sure was a predator moving around behind me. Spinning around, I let out a frightened hiss.

I was confronted with two of the four people that had been there when I had woken up. The men had their bodies in non-confrontational poses, which seemed to ease my mind only slightly. The blonde man struck me as someone I could trust, whereas the golden-haired man seemed to be assessing me more. I felt exposed and laid bare to him.

The blonde-haired man took a cautious step towards me, his hands coming up in front of him to ease my frayed nerves even more.

"Charlie...I'm Carlisle. Do you remember me?" he asked, his voice as smooth and soothing as a lullaby.

Shaking my head, I responded to his question. "No. I don't even remember who I am."

Carlisle and the one whose name I hadn't learned yet shared a look of concern between the two of them.

"Is that unusual? And what was wrong with that blood? Why do I feel like I'm still..." I paused, unsure of the words I was even searching for.

"That was goats you were drinking. They are herbivores. They are not going to quench your thirst as much as something like a lion or a bear. Unfortunately, the island we are stationed on right now doesn't have anything of that sort. You didn't finish your last question, but I'm assuming you were going to ask, 'Why do I feel like I'm still thirsty?' I'm sure you are very confused about everything, especially since you can't remember who you are. To answer your question, you still feel thirsty because of the nature of being a newborn vampire, which is what you are."

He stopped there, allowing me time to soak in all that he had just told me. I was a vampire, which I had already surmised by the instinct to drink blood; but to actually hear the news from his lips made it real. I felt like the blood sitting in my gut was made of lead, weighing me down. How did I become this monster? And why couldn't I remember anything about myself? This obviously wasn't normal for someone of their kind.

I felt the need to throw up the goat blood now, but also didn't want to give up the nourishment that it had provided me.

"You know, goat tastes about as horrible as it smells. If I'm going to be staying here, I'm going to have to find something better to suck on then that."

Both men laughed at my comment, seeming to ease up a little bit from their rigid stances. The gold-haired man seemed to still be assessing me, but it also seemed like he had given up too.

"We will see what we can do, Charlie. In the meantime, how about we get you back to the house and answer some more of those questions that I know you have floating around in your head, okay?"

I nodded, moving a step closer to the two men. "Okay."

"By the way," the gold-haired one said, "my name is Edward."

A deep growl ripped from my chest at the name without my consent.

"Edward?"

A/N: Thank you to the wonderful NCChris for beta'ing this chapter for me. She really inspires me to work hard at this little tale I am telling. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think by clicking that little button down below. =)


	7. Chapter 7

Edward's POV

"_Edward?" Charlie growled._

There were no discernible thoughts I could discern from his head, nothing that could tell me what he was thinking. All I knew in that moment was, that God gave me speed for a reason.

Within seconds, Charlie lunged after me, but I was faster. I sprinted up onto the small hill that had been behind us. Charlie stood in a crouched position, as if I were his prey this time, snarling with hatred towards me. Carlisle stood momentarily awestruck watching the scene play out before finally snapping into action.

He calmly walked to Charlie's side, his hands raised in a submissive pose. "Do you even remember Edward, Charlie? He's not going to hurt you. Please, hear me on this, brother."

The endearment 'brother' seemed to touch something in Charlie, because his hard stance melted slightly.

"I don't remember him, but the name set something off in me, almost like a burning hatred that I can't even describe."

I sighed deeply, knowing that I would never get Charlie to truly warm to me, and ran a hand through my unruly hair. A shower was on the list of the many things that I needed to do, including taking care of the increasing burn that was plaguing my own throat currently. Getting off of this island would be a true blessing, seeing as we hardly had anything of real substance here.

Carlisle only nodded at Charlie and took one step closer to him. "I understand, but I give you my word, Edward isn't going to harm you. He can go off on his own hunt or something, if you'd like, while I bring you back to the house and formally introduce you to my wife and daughter. Would that make you feel better?"

I stood off in the distance, feeling scrutinized and judged by Bella's father, who actually had no memory of what I had done. How ironic. It made me feel rather horrible, and the worst part was still to come. When he actually found out, or was told, he would have facts to back up his dislike. Fear slivered through my body for that day, because he had the strength and the hatred to literally tear me limb from limb. How had no one thought of this before?

"I suppose," Charlie responded, as he straightened out of his crouch and began to walk off in the opposite direction with Carlisle, completely disregarding me as they went. "You have a wife and a daughter? And you're a vampire?"

Carlisle laughed as they continued to walk and talk casually. "I have much to tell you, but yes, I do."

My shoulders slumped as I walked off towards the shoreline, a heavy sigh escaping from me. Life with the family was going to be so difficult again if I had someone hating me constantly. At least I was saved from his thoughts, which seemed to be one blessing I could chalk up to the Big One.

Tugging my shirt off and tossing it onto the sand, my intent to go to the other island to hunt, I thought about Bella and Jasper, knowing that their plane should have just touched down in Rio not long ago, and hoped against hope that their time there would be everything that they hoped it would be. They deserved it, and once they got back, things probably would be pretty crazy, as they tended to stay with us.

Alice's POV

"Charlie and Carlisle should be here in a couple minutes, Esme! Edward was sent away because Charlie already knows he hates him," I said, letting out a small giggle. I couldn't help myself. Even the burn of venom didn't take away Charlie's loathing for all things Edward. That was something that I could work on with him, for sure.

"Oh, dear me! How could he forget every other thing, and only remember _that!_" Esme responded as she breezed into the living room, her caramel-colored hair flowing behind her like a fountain. I always envied her hair.

"Lord only knows, but Carlisle is going to bring him back here to meet us and give him the usual newborn talk. Charlie will do just fine for it, but that's about all I can see. He's calm right now, so I can get a firmer grasp on what's going to happen."

"Can you tell if the flight to Rio made it on time? Are they alright?"

God love Esme, always the worrier. One of the things that I wasn't built with was the mothering gene. I'd prefer to be mothered, thank you very much. As it was, I'd actually already checked up on Bella and Jasper's future, and dare I say I won't be checking on their future again for the next week. Yes, I had given Bella my blessing to marry my ex-husband, and I was so happy that the two of them had found their happiness together, but the sight of them together in bed was just a little bit more than I could take at the moment. I decided that for the rest of the week I would be checking in on Rose and Emmett. At least that was something I was used to seeing!

"They have made it just fine, Esme, and they are very much alright. I'm sure they are enjoying the beauty of your island as we speak."

"Though nothing could ever match the beauty that is my wife," Carlisle said, as he and Charlie entered in through the breezeway. He left Charlie's side and met Esme in the middle of the room, their lips coming together as if nothing else in the world was supposed to happen in that moment.

I let out a small sigh and smiled as I watched them, always happy to see the true love that was shared between the two of them.

Charlie shuffled on his feet in a very human-like move and I turned my head to watch him, taking in the rugged appearance of a changed man. His features now were more chiseled and angular, making him even more handsome than he had been when he was human. His lips pouted down as he awkwardly watched the scene before him. His eyes were deep red and very magnetizing. If it wouldn't have been completely weird for such a young girl to have the hots for such an older man and if I didn't know my mate was out there waiting for me, hot damn!

I bit back the laughter that bubbled up inside of me at that thought, knowing that I would turn Bella fifty shades of red if I told her that bit of information, which I was thoroughly planning to do via text after our little talk. I grinned to myself as I patted the couch beside me, motioning for Charlie to sit.

"I'm Alice. Wanna sit by me?"

Carlisle cleared his throat and chuckled. "I'm sorry. Where are my manners? Charlie, this is Esme, my wife." He motioned to her, and then to me. "And this is Alice, our daughter, for all intents and purposes."

Charlie nodded at us both and slid down onto the couch next to me. It was so weird being introduced to someone that we'd known for years now. Surely, something somewhere along the way would jog his memory at least a little bit. Or maybe he would be like me, having forever lost his past, and only having his future. I didn't worry about it so much now, but I knew that he wouldn't like the idea of not knowing his past, since he had a daughter and grandchildren to look forward to spending eternity with.

Carlisle and Esme took a seat on the couch facing the one opposite us, their hands clasped in one another's. Esme studied Charlie's face as if he were a puzzle, which confused me. Now I almost wished I were a mind-reader to know what she was thinking.

Carlisle started his speech the same way I had always heard him start it with a newborn; Charlie was obviously no different in this way.

"Charlie, there are two ways that vampires can choose to live our lives. You see us, very civilized, a family. You haven't met the rest of our children. They are away right now, but we have Edward and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, and Jasper and Bella. We can function as a family because we choose to feed off of animals, as you did today. It will sustain you, and you will live a normal life, the way we do, though you will obviously have some difficulties. I can't promise you that this life is an easy one, because it isn't. I can only promise you that I will be here for you every step of the way.

"The other way of life is to feed from humans, as you may have figured out. It is, in some ways, a much easier way to live, because you do not have to fight the urges that we, as vegetarians, sometimes fight. You live as a nomad, without family though, always traveling from place to place because you've killed in the last place you were. The hunt becomes your obsession, and all you see in humans is blood. You will never truly be able to walk amongst them, because you wouldn't be able to control yourself from giving in to your thirst. We, on the other hand, live among the humans. As I stated before, it's not easy. But if you were able to talk to each one of my family members, they would tell you, it is worth it."

Carlisle stopped there, allowing Charlie to take in all he had heard so far.

"So..." Charlie said, stopping to formulate his words. "...do I have to always drink what I did today? 'Cause that just plum tasted nasty."

I giggled and Carlisle laughed, shaking his head. "No, though you will have to until we leave this island, which will probably be tomorrow."

"And if I chose to be a vegetarian..." he said the last word questioningly, like he didn't quite understand the connotation. "...I'd be a part of your family?"

"Either way, you are and always will be a part of this family, Charlie, you and your daughter, Bella."

"Wait...so my daughter is your daughter as well?" he asked, scratching his head.

Carlisle chuckled. "Forgive me. I haven't explained something to you. When I say my children, they are not my blood. They are more like the ones I have taken under my wing. Edward was my first, then Esme, though she is my wife and _not_ my daughter. Then Rosalie, and then Emmett. Alice and Jasper came after that, and then lastly, Bella. I would never take the place of you in her life, Charlie."

Charlie nodded; clearly processing all of the information he had been given.

After a few moments, he finally asked, "Where is my daughter? Can I see her? Maybe she would jog my memory."

Carlisle's blonde head shook back and forth sadly. "I'm sorry, Charlie. She's not here. It wouldn't be safe for you to see her right now regardless, because she is still a human, as are your grandchildren. She and Jasper are actually on their honeymoon. We all came here to get them married and you had to be changed right after, because you were dying of cancer. It was your dying wish, before you were to be turned into one of us, that you would be able to see your daughter marry the man that you knew was the right man for her."

"You mean, I chose this life?"

"Yes, so that you could spend eternity with Bella, once she is changed, and Sophie and Alex, your grandchildren, who will be shapeshifters."

A puzzled look passed across Charlie's face at the word "shapeshifters", but he seemed to recognize Sophie and Alex, as he had Bella's name.

"I apologize again, Charlie. I know this is so much information to throw at you right now, especially while you are probably having a hard time concentrating. Do you want me to stop? Do you need to hunt again?"

"Are you kidding? I'll be putting that off for as long as possible, thanks," Charlie quipped back, causing us all to laugh.

"I know, the animals here on the island aren't the most appetizing, but we will be leaving here tomorrow."

"As long as you can promise me that we are going to something even remotely more appealing than that damn goat, I'm game to staying with you guys. I don't want to be alone, that's for sure. And I want the chance to find out about my past, my daughter, and grandchildren."

Carlisle smiled widely, his hand flexing around Esme's. "I'm so glad to hear you say that you will stay with us. I don't have any idea what we would have told Bella should you have chosen anything else."

I giggled and shook my head, thinking about what kind of wrath Bella could actually cause. She couldn't physically hurt any of us, but her mouth sure did get going from time to time. It was just one of the many things I loved about her now, not that I didn't love her back when she was timid and shy. I just always appreciated someone who was brutally honest and didn't mind telling the truth, no matter the consequences, too. Of course, her new boldness went along with her temper now, which also got away with her sometimes, which we all found funny and used against her whenever we could. For the most part though, she really took everything we gave to her in stride.

Just then, I knew what could help Charlie, the book Bella left for him! She filled it with pictures of her, the kids and him, all of us together. She even wrote him a letter. If anything would jog his memory, it had to be something like that.

I snapped my fingers and was out of the living room before anyone could say anything else, grabbing the book that Bella had left on the bed she had while she was here and flew back into the living room in seconds, settling down beside Charlie with my legs curled under me with a wide grin across my face.

Every person in the room stared at me with different ranges of emotion. Carlisle, with confusion; Esme, one of happy recognition, and Charlie, who looked alarmed by my speed and sudden movements.

"This is the book that Bella made for Charlie before he was changed. She left it here for us to show to him once he woke up. There are pictures of her and the kids and us in it. There is also a letter from Bella to you, Charlie. I'll have to hold the book and the letter for you, because you would probably rip them, but if you would like to look at them now, I'd be glad to do that with you."

Charlie smiled a little and nodded, looking from me to Carlisle and Esme.

"If it's alright with you, Charlie, Esme and I are going to go look for Edward now. You'll have to get used to him being around, because he's going to be here with our family," Carlisle said, standing from the couch with Esme.

"I understand. I'll do my best to keep it at bay, Carlisle."

"Good. We will see you two soon then."

Then they were gone, leaving us to Bella, Sophie, Alex and Charlie's past.

_Meanwhile...on Isle Esme..._

Bella's POV

After a bumpy, moonlit ride to the island, we finally made it to Isle Esme. Just as the sun started to rise, the boat that dropped us off rode away. We'd made it with barely a moment to spare. I breathed a sigh of relief as I looked around the luscious landscape, drinking in the morning air and the sound of the tide behind me. Jasper's arms snaked around my waist, the early morning sun sending tiny flares of diamond-encrusted glimmers from his scarred skin, and his chin came to rest on my shoulder.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

I nodded my answer, too much in awe to speak.. How could you put words to something so magnificent as a place like this, and thento think that Carlisle had bought the entire island and named it after his wife It was a true testament to how thoroughly he adored Esme.

I felt a pair of cool lips brush against the skin of my neck and I instinctively scooted my body back more into my husband.

"Come on, Mrs. Whitlock. The others graciously decided that we deserved some time alone in the house, so I say we take full use of it while we can."

My heart skipped a beat at Jasper's words and a grin formed on my lips as I turned my head to look towards him. He captured my lips with his just as my head turned, our lips moving together as one. There was nothing else in the world but him at that moment, and I intended to take full advantage of the time we had been given.

Jasper swept me up into his arms and I wound my arms around his neck, my head tilting into our kiss, deepening it. A grunt of approval left Jasper's mouth and exhaled into mine, meeting with a soft moan of my own. In the next few seconds, I was swept off of the beach and into a side door that clearly lead into the room I assumed we would be spending our time in while here. I didn't need a tour of the house at the moment, though I was curious to see it. I only needed my wonderful husband and more of the passionate kisses that he was giving me.

My body was gently laid back onto a plush white bed with a white canopy surrounding the entire area of the bed. Had I been looking at it from the outside, instead of from the inside, I would have been scared to mess it up. Now I couldn't wait to mess this wonderfully made bed up.

Jasper's hand slid down the curves of my body, causing chills to spread all throughout me. His lips broke away from mine and his eyes followed the line of his hand.

"This is more beautiful than any island I've ever seen before," he murmured as his hand continued its path down my trembling body. I was completely caught up in his words and his touch. My body arched up off of the bed into his hand, desperate for more of what he was eager to give. A small chuckle left his lips, but he said nothing as he tore at my dress, not taking the time to lift it over my head. I didn't care.

My panties were ripped away then, and my stomach did a nervous but excited flip. He looked down at me with a glint of playfulness in his eyes before he lowered himself down to my stomach, pressing small kisses to my skin. The heat radiating from my skin and the cold coming from Jasper's mouth was enough to make me insane alone, but then he lowered himself between my legs.

Hiking my legs up around his shoulders, his head dipped down and I felt one swipe of his chilly tongue move against my clit. My entire body arched as a deep moan escaped my lips.

"That's right, baby. I want you to sing for me," he whispered against my body, as he began to flick his tongue rapidly over my swollen bundle of nerves.

I squeezed my eyes shut, seeing multiple colors behind my eyelids at the pleasure he was bringing me. My moans were like a chorus, one right after the other, my body rocking in time with the rhythm of Jasper's talented tongue. My hands reached out to grab onto the bed sheets, looking for something to hold onto as I felt my orgasm fast approached.

And then he slid one icy finger inside of me and curled it upward.

I couldn't contain the cries and whimpers, the sounds of ecstasy that came from me as my body fell over the edge. My body trembled and rocked back and forth, as Jasper slowly brought me back down from the high of my orgasm.

"God, yes," I panted, my body already pleasured more than necessary. But there was more to come...so much more.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, what are you thinking? I'd love to know. As always, thank you to the amazing NCChris for making this chapter shiny and bright for me. Her beta commentary is enough to make my day, but I would love to know even more from each one of my amazing readers. Cause you all freaking rock!


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thank you to the amazing NCChris for being such a great beta, and offering me her words of advice or encouragement when needed. She is a great person, and an even greater friend. _

**Charlie's POV**

"So, none of these pictures are bringing anything back to you?" Alice asked, her voice soft and patient as she had been for quite some time now with me.

I rubbed my temples, even though my head wasn't hurting, and shook my head.

"No! They feel like they are just beyond my grasp. Like I remember something about them, but I just can't tell you what it is. They are just...familiar."

That was the only word that came to my mind when I looked at what was supposed to be my family. They were familiar, a shot of warmth that I couldn't really describe. They were there, somewhere in my subconscious, but they weren't coming out the way they were supposed to.

Alice smiled a small, sad smile at me and nodded once, before tucking the note she said was from Bella back into the back of the binder and closed the book.

"I think you've had enough trying for now, Charlie. I know how difficult it is to not be able to remember things that you want to, but you have already made a lot of headway."

I snorted and let my head fall back onto my shoulders, closing my eyes.

"There isn't anything there, Alice. How could you call that headway?"

"Well, when I woke to this life, I was the same as you. I had absolutely no memory of my previous life. But, I've never gotten that feeling that something was familiar or that it was something I should know, not even when I was standing at my sister's grave. Nothing ever sparked my memories and I've been a vampire since 1920."

"Whoa! You are old! I mean..." I coughed, rubbing my hands over my face, feeling an odd sensation of tingling through my face. I knew I would be blushing if my body would allow it.

Alice just giggled and shook her head. "Hey! I am not old. I am eternally 19, though I don't think I look that old."

"I'm sorry, Alice. I didn't mean to say that out loud. I'm still wrapping my head around this whole vampire thing."

"It's okay, Charlie." Alice grinned. "Now you _can_ call Carlisle old. He'll be 350 years old this year."

My eyes widened at Alice's words, and I shook my head. Imagining living that long was unbelievable, but it was something I was going to have to start getting used to, I supposed.

"Okay, so since we aren't going to try to work on my past anymore, what are we going to do?"

"Well, I guess I could answer any questions you have, if you'd like," Alice said, her eyes seeming to get a far off look to them as we spoke.

"Okay..." I said, unsure of where she just seemed to go. "Is there a reason that I seem to have such a bad reaction to Edward? He doesn't seem to be in many of the pictures of the family."

Alice seemed to snap back into the present when I said Edward's name, and let out a mirthless laugh, nodding her head.

"It would seem that your hatred for Edward in your human life has just manifested itself into a loathing of him in your vampire life, without you even knowing who or what he has done. Though I have to tell you, I think if you understood both sides of the story, you might not hate him as much."

"Well, get to telling me what happened, so I can get over it, because I need to be able to. I don't want to leave, and he is staying here."

She smiled and nodded, shifting her body more towards mine.

"It all started when Edward saved Bella's life when Tyler Crowley's van would have crushed her..."

_Meanwhile on Isle Esme_

**Jasper's POV**

"What the hell?" Bella yelled and splashed Emmett back with her foot, before falling off the small rock she had been sitting on, tumbling back into the water.

I chuckled from across the small wading area we currently were hanging out and playing around in, swimming the short distance over towards my sputtering and cursing wife.

"Well, who would have known you had such a mouth on you, Isabella." I said, as I pulled her body into mine and kissed her softly.

"Blah!" Emmett yelled and we were pelted with water from him and then from Peter, too. I laughed as I shielded Bella from the tidal wave of water that hit us. She just grinned and laughed along with us.

We had been on the island for three days already, and had been having a blast. The plan today was to swim down into the reefs and let Bella see all of the plant and animal life down there. Of course, I would have to stay far away while she explored, because the animals would recognize me as a predator and flee, but I also had something that nobody else had up my sleeve; my powers.

It seemed that I was able to manipulate the animals with my empathic abilities as well as humans. I had tested it out many times over the last century. It seemed that animals calmed enough for me to come close, but they still tended to try to flee after a few seconds in my presence. The only animal that I had ever gotten to calm truly around me was the horse I had in Providence, Rhode Islandwhen I was still with Peter and Charlotte. That horse was never once scared of me and I was able to ride him for hours on end. I missed Chardonnay all the time and the feeling of being able to give myself over to another animal's calming abilities.

That was one thing that I wished my powers worked on sometimes; myself. I could manipulate and control other people with no issues, but I couldn't turn my powers back around on myself. I usually am a mostly calm person by nature, but damn if it wouldn't be nice to have that for myself every once in a while.

Bella was just about the only calm I had ever found, outside of Chardonnay, in all my years of existence. I felt at peace with her, no matter what was going on, with the exception of when Jasmine attacked her at our wedding. I was scared to death when she came after my new bride, though I don't know if anyone would have ever known. I projected the most lethal calm I could muster, a trait I learned after years of being with Maria and protecting her from those that wished her ill. That was my job and I took it seriously then. Now my job was to be the protector of my wife and mate, her two precious children, and my family.

Another wave of water hit my back and I curled my body around Bella once more, before turning around and launching my own attack at Emmett and Peter, which in turn started a war with Rose and Charlotte, too. We were all laughing and having a good time, which is exactly what we were here for, time to relax, celebrate Bella and I tying the knot, and time for the two of us to worship one another's bodies without any interruptions.

And worship it I had. Truthfully, I didn't know how Bella was still awake after the night of passionate lovemaking we had shared the night before. Here she was though, playing along with some of my favorite people in the world and having the time of her life.

I couldn't wait to show her more of the island and make love to her once again, this time under the waterfall about a half mile into the island.

**Edward's POV**

Slumping down on a broken tree stump, I grumbled to myself about my current predicament. As if the list of things that had happened to me wasn't enough, now we had to add Charlie the vampire, my eternal hater.

Nose-deep in my pity party, I looked up to find my parents staring down at me with concerned compassion.

"Edward, we will get Charlie to not be so hostile towards you. Remember when I was a newborn? I was scared to death of you, but I learned, and so will he. You just have to give it some time," Esme said softly.

I sighed and nodded my head, picking up a small rock and chucking it towards the ocean.

"I suppose you're right, Mom, but I am so tired of having bad things happen to me. Is this my eternal debt to karma for hurting Bella all those years ago? And if so, how much penance do I have to pay to be in the good graces again? Because I thought things were starting to be good for me, and then I have the rug royally ripped out from under me."

Esme released Carlisle's hand and sat down on the ground in front of me, grabbing my twitching hands into her soft and reassuring ones.

"Son, I don't know about karma, and I don't know if you have any debts to pay, but I do understand pain. I've been through enough of it in my human life to get me through eternity, but it still comes. That's a part of life, and one which we have chosen to live together. Let us help you take off some of that burden sitting on your slumped shoulders, Edward."

"How do I do that, Mom? How do I let go of what's eating me?"

"Instead of running, like you've done so many times in your past, you stay. You talk to one of us, or both of us. You allow us in, Son. Don't block us out."

"_Please?" _I heard Carlisle plead with me through his thoughts, chiming in with what Esme was saying.

I nodded and gave them both a small smile, squeezing Esme's hands in mine.

"I will do my best. And I'm not going anywhere, Mom. I need you guys too much, and I know I can't get through this alone, no matter how much I'd like to, especially with Charlie's hatred towards me."

"Give him some time, Edward," Carlisle finally spoke, his calm and collected nature never swayed. "His natural instincts are all he has right now. Once he knows the truth, maybe things will calm down and he won't feel so tempestuously against you."

My eyes shot up to Carlisle's. "Once he knows the truth, Carlisle? Once he knows the truth, he will most definitely try to kill me."

Carlisle shook his head in response to my outburst. "I don't believe so. He doesn't remember Bella, but knows that she is his daughter. He doesn't remember the way Bella was after you left, which leads me to believe that he will see things from a more logical side, instead of an emotional one."

"I sure hope so," I responded, wondering if that was truly what would happen.

Esme stood in front of me, and I looked up at her, watching her as she looked down at me with a small smile. I could feel the love coming from her without even searching her mind to find it for me. She just exuded the love of a mother for her child. And she was my mother, in every sense of the word. Just as Carlisle would always be my father. They gave me the room to make my choices, or mistakes, but always welcomed me back with arms wide open and a forgiving spirit. I'd been the prodigal son more than once to them, but I never felt their love for me falter.

Standing up slowly, I dropped Esme's hands from mine, and wrapped my arms around her. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to sink into our embrace. There were so many things swirling around my mind at the moment; Bella...Jasmine...Charlie...and then my mind rested on two things that brought me some semblance of peace; Sophie and Alex.

They weren't my own kids, and they never would be. I didn't look at them like my own family, I looked at them like two amazing children that deserved so much, and I wanted to be around for every little thing that life brought to them. Every time I looked into their little, innocent eyes, I knew that I was where I was supposed to be now.

Esme rubbed my back and I felt Carlisle's hand pat me affectionately on the shoulder, and I allowed them to comfort me. Things were going to be alright.

**Unknown POV**

The clacking of keys from the computer was the only sound around me, as I was holding my breath, obviously not needing the air, but also waiting for the information that would bring the one I truly beheld back to me.

It took a great amount of effort not to smash the computer keys into gritty dust with each stroke, but I was able to hold my strength off enough to get the job done. As the information I had been searching for scrolled up onto the screen, a devious smile crossed my features.

It was time for me to reclaim what was mine, and this information brought me one step closer to my destination.

As I printed off the information, a young man's scent washed over me as he passed by the area. The burn of my thirst pierced through my throat, and I made quick work of exiting what I was working on and grabbed my papers from the printer, before following him out the front door of the library, easily tracking him down the small side alley beside the building.

This was far too easy, and I was more than ready to show this boy all the things that I could do with him in this secluded area...

* * *

><p>AN: DUN DUN DUUUUN! And so the plot thickens. Who do you think this mysterious person is? Who are they after? What will become of Edward when Charlie finds out the truth? Why am I asking so many questions?

*snickers *

Find out when I post next, which I know has been long in between, and I am sorry for that. Life is busy, and I sometimes find it hard to write when things are hectic. Please, leave me a review, telling me what you think so far, or who you think this mysterious person is. I know I don't get back to you all on reviews, but each one is read and appreciated very much so.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella's POV**

I was having such a wonderful time on Isle Esme with Jasper, and the rest of our group. Everyone had gone out of their way to show me things that a normal, human person would never get to see, and I was incredibly grateful.

Charlotte and Rosie had pulled me away from Jasper earlier, so we could take a small hike to see the sunset from the top peak of the island. The conversation flowed easily and without any pretenses, which was a pleasant surprise. I was under the impression that they had wanted me to talk about things that I wasn't willing to share about Jasper and I. Not as if they didn't know most of it, with their extraordinary hearing. They'd been gracious enough to give us space when things had become heated.

Charlotte was full of questions about my past, pointing out that she hadn't gotten a real chance to get to know me yet, and she viewed me as family as much as Jasper now. I answered each question with ease, and felt like Charlotte and I were getting to know one another better by the end of our hike.

The view from the top of the peak when the sun began to set was gorgeous, and the only thing missing from the moment was Jasper's arms wrapped around me.

Rosie carried me back down on the hike back to the house, saying that I wasn't trusted to not get hurt, and that she was under strict orders from my new husband to keep me safe. I rolled my eyes, but the sentiment was still there behind it. After all, it was getting rather dark out, and even though I had mainly moved forward from being the clumsy girl they all knew in high school, I still had bouts of fumbling around occasionally.

When we reached an area where it would be safe for me to walk, Rosie set me down and tossed her hair over her shoulder at me.

"You're welcome."

I laughed and shook my head at her. "I never did say 'Thank You', but I do appreciate not having to walk back in the dark."

"Yeah, yeah. You'll be more thankful when we get back to the house," she smirked and began walking towards the glowing light cast by the house.

My stomach flip-flopped at the implication she made, though I had no clue what was going on back at the house. What had the boys been doing while we were far away from the confines of the house?

Many thoughts swirled around my mind as to what it could be, but I knew I would see in just a few steps. I love surprises now, and gratefully accepted them from my family. I realized a long time ago that material gifts from others weren't placing me lower than they were; it was an outward show of their love and affection for me. It was empowering to know that I wasn't a lower species than those that I loved; I was adored by them.

I couldn't help the grin that graced my lips as we entered into the lit up house.

"You told her, didn't you, Rose?" Jasper said, as soon as he saw me.

Rosie scoffed and gave him the finger. "I did no such thing, Jasper. All that I did was _elude_. There is a very subtle difference."

Jasper rolled his eyes at her as he moved towards me. His arms slipped around my waist and I shivered at the cold feeling. It was one of the things I looked forward to when I became a vampire like my husband; to not constantly feel chilled in his arms. It reminded me that there was something more in my future than the chill of loneliness that I had found while sleeping alone at night, before the Cullen's came back into my life. When I was with Jacob, in his heated embrace, it always felt wrong to me. Like something was off, and the only thing that could fix it was the cold embrace I had found elsewhere.

I hated feeling that way when I had chosen to marry Jacob. It was my choice, but I couldn't remove the feeling that something was always missing. There was a hole deep in my soul that he couldn't fill. That hole filled the moment Jasper touched me in the hospital, and I felt that electric current that passed in between our two bodies. I never even realized that the hole I had felt deep inside of me was the same hole I had always felt, even when I was with Edward. He was never meant to be the man in my life; he was only to be the catalyst to bring the two of us together. I also felt bad for feeling that way about Edward, because no matter how badly his leaving hurt me, I know that he only did it because he thought he was doing right by me. But, I couldn't deny my heart, and my soul. There had been so much heartache and heartbreak in my life, but Jasper was like a salve to my soul. He made things right in the world. He forced me to recognize that I deserved his love. He treated me as his equal, instead of someone below him. _That_ was the reason I never had any trouble with accepting his tokens of love; because he treated me as his equal, and I _was. _

"Well, we're out of here now," Emmett said from behind Jasper, grinning at me like the big goof he was.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked, my brows furrowed in confusion.

"To Rio," Charlotte chimed in. She pointed to her darkened eyes and then to Peter's. They obviously were thirsty, and knowing that they had to actually hunt for their meals, as they only preyed on dark human's who deserved to be exterminated from the world, they needed some time there.

"But Emm and Rosie aren't going for that..."

Clearly, I was confused, and I wasn't getting much in the way of a good response.

"Belly boo, we are giving you and Jasper tonight and tomorrow to be a real honeymooning couple, without our ears to hear in and our presence to stop anything you _might _want to do," Emmett responded, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

I couldn't help but blush a little, but I responded with my own grin and looked to my husband. "_Oh__!_"

Everyone had a laugh at my expense, but I was laughing with them too. I obviously was being a little thick, but how was I supposed to know everyone's plans for me and Jasper?

"Well, don't let the door hit ya where the good Lord split ya then!" I said once the laughter died down, causing the group to give a groan at my bad joke or cat calls back in response. Jasper just tightened his arms around me, giving me his brilliant smile that warmed me from inside out.

Charlotte herded the group out the door, smacking Peter in the back of the head for a comment that was obviously too low for my human ears. I realized as I laughed that they reminded me of Emmett and Rose, though they also had their own style too. I noticed more tender moments in between the two of them then I did with Rosie and Emmett.

"Would you like to shower the day off of you, my darling?" Jasper asked as I heard the speed boat the others were now boarded on leave our little piece of heaven.

"Do I stink?" I asked with a sly grin, as I tightened my arms around him.

"Not in the least. You smell like sunscreen and beach sand. Just like you should smell when you are on an island. I just thought it might be nice..."

"Jasper, I was joking!" I interrupted. "A shower with you sounds like an excellent way to start the private time we've got together."

Jasper smiled as he leaned in and captured my lips in a searing kiss, tugging my bottom lips in between his teasingly before releasing them, and leading me off towards the bathroom beside our bedroom.

I watched in silent awe as he tugged every piece of my clothing off, and then released my hair from the confines of the ponytail it had been in for the day.

"Beautiful," he whispered so low, I almost missed it.

Before I could blink twice, Jasper's clothing had joined mine on the floor. He reached into the shower to adjust the water to a comfortable temperature for me before stepping in, and pulled me in with him, shutting the glass doors behind him in this enormous shower.

The water cascaded down my back as I leaned into his cold chest, the contrast of cold in front of me and warm behind me was pleasant and I felt my nipples pebble against his chest.

"Did you enjoy seeing the sunset with Charlotte and Rose?" Jasper asked as he released our grasp on one another and grabbed the loofah and delicious smelling body wash. He poured some out onto the loofah, the fragrance coming from the bottle swirling around us.

"I did!" I replied as he began to rub me down, causing suds to rise up on my skin. He started with my shoulders, though his attention was completely on me as he worked slowly, giving me a thorough washing. "It was breathtaking. The only thing I wished for while we were up there was for you to be sharing it with me."

Jasper smiled in response, continuing downward until he couldn't meet my own gaze anymore. The loofah passed in between the juncture of my thighs, and I gasped softly when I felt one of his fingers slide inside me for just a moment, rolling my clit in a teasing way. Then it was gone, and my breaths became more labored as desire flooded my body. I knew he felt what he was doing to me, but he was determined to clean me completely.

"We will have to visit it together then, before we leave the island," he responded finally, as the loofah made it's way down my legs.

This was safer territory for him to be touching me, if he intended to finish the job of washing me without me completely attacking him.

"Turn for me, would ya, darlin?"

I obliged quickly, feeling the water begin to wash away the work Jasper had made down the front of my body. He started this time with my legs, and worked slowly up towards my butt. I closed my eyes, and allowed the soothing feeling envelope me. I gasped softly when I once again felt his finger slide in between my legs, and this time they plunged right into me, his thumb coming up to message my clit as his fingers worked their magic. I felt the loofah continue to work up over my back and shoulders as his fingers worked their magic. I couldn't help myself, as I now felt Jasper's very obvious erection brush against my soapy backside; I ground my ass against him.

I was rewarded with a growl that went straight to my core and coated Jasper's fingers even more with my wetness.

I reached behind my back, as I was now firmly pressed against Jasper's chest, and tangled my fingers up in his hair. I was rewarded with a trail of kisses from my ear down to my pulse point. I shuddered involuntarily as I felt him pull my skin there into his mouth, clearly marking me in a delicate spot, a spot that could very easily become the place he used to change my eternity forever.

A deep, guttural moan escaped my lips as I tightened my fingers in his hair, feeling myself coming closer and closer to the brink of ecstasy. With his freed hand, Jasper turned my head towards his and ensnared my lips with his own, kissing me so passionately, I could hardly find it in myself to breath, and effectively cutting off any further conversation between the two of us.

My body was moving on its own accord against Jasper's, the rope quickly fraying away from my control, and I whimpered into his mouth as I relented, giving myself over to the orgasm that was claiming me.

My knees began to buckle under me, but Jasper's sure arms quickly ensnared my body, holding me tightly against his body as he continue to thrust his tongue into my mouth, tasting me. Our bodies were in a strange position, but I wasn't about to break what we had going on. It was one of the most sensual positions Jasper had ever put me in.

I ground my ass back against what had to be now, a painfully erect cock. I realized that so far, all of this had been about me. My husband was everything to me, and I was determined to bring him as much pleasure as he had brought me. I made to turn around in his arms, but his stony arms held me in place, our lips breaking apart in the process.

He shook his head as I opened my eyes to look into his, asking silently what he was denying me this pleasure for.

"I have something better in mind, baby," he whispered as the water continued to rain down on our bodies. My eyebrows quirked and I bit my lip as the possibilities of what he was thinking were currently endless.

"Turn towards this metal rack here, and I will show you what I mean."

A shot of pure desire shot through me, and Jasper smirked when he felt what I was feeling. I quickly complied, turning my body towards the metal washrag bar, both my hands grabbing onto it as we continued to be pelted with water from the shower head.

His hands slid slowly around my body as I stood there watching him. Then he leaned in to my ear and whispered, "Spread those legs for me, Bella."

I shuddered hard at his words, as I quickly complied with his command. He gave me a saucy wink and smirked before dropping down in between my legs, angling his head in between my thighs. I felt his icy tongue slide around my sensitive bundle of nerves and my grip on the cool metal tightened as I moaned out my pleasure.

My back arched upward as he continued to flick his tongue against me, my body alight with the pleasure of the moment. And then, just as quickly as he appeared between my legs, he disappeared behind me. Apparently, he could no longer wait, because I felt one hand steady me around my hip as the other positioned his cock to exactly the right spot.

"Do you feel what you do to me, Bella?" he asked in a sultry tone. "Do you see what you do to me?"

Then he was inside of me, and I couldn't answer his questions more than to whimper. Jasper's other hand he was using to tease me with his hardened member now grabbed my other hip, and he was thrusting wildly into me. Somewhere, I registered that this was the most Jasper had given himself over to our lovemaking, but I couldn't focus on that thought. He was rapidly bringing me to the brink once again, and before I could plunge over the edge again, he slowed his thrusts, his hands moving almost reverently against my back.

My moans echoed through the shower stall, the water splashing around us as he slowly built his way back up to the forceful thrusts once again, bringing my body up to a fevered pitch once again.

"You make me feel like a real man, Bella," I heard him say from behind me, but all I could do was moan. I wanted to tell him that he made me come alive in every sense of the word, but those words caught somewhere in the back of my throat.

"Just one touch of your hand makes me feel alive again."

The sounds of our lovemaking were all around us, but I tried desperately to tune into the things he was saying to me, knowing he was giving me a small glimpse inside of his head.

"You are my everything, baby. I want...no, I need to be everything for you too."

I blinked heavily, the water from the shower having slid down into my eyes. Even with his power to feel emotion, and my marrying him, he still somewhere felt inadequate somehow. I had to show him somehow, but it clearly wasn't going to be shown in the position we currently resided in. I think more than anything, he felt he could say these things to my back, because if I could see him in his current state of doubt, it would make things harder for him to tell me.

What I could do, though, was show him with my emotions. I knew he would feel my love, my desire for him right now, but he was vulnerable and needed more. I pushed every ounce of my heart into showing him just how loved he was, how I adored him, and believed our souls were somehow linked together in the cosmic scheme of things.

"Jasper, you are and always will be my everything," I said, backing up the emotion I was pushing towards him.

That was all it took, and I felt Jasper pulsing deep inside of me as he came with a deep moan. His body was arched into mine and his hands had once again found purchase on my hips as he stilled his frantic thrusting momentarily. He must've lost complete control then of his power, because all his love and desire for me enveloped me, and he was thrusting into me again, bringing me over the edge with him. The walls of my sex clamped down around his cock and I whimpered under the weight of my orgasm, and the feelings that were flowing freely between us.

When our breathing both calmed, I felt Jasper remove himself from me and I spun around towards my husband. Our bodies pressed together tightly as the water continued- raining down on us, my arms coming up around his neck. I pressed my forehead against his and looked deeply into his darkened eyes, seeing the depth of his feelings for me in just one glance. It warmed the part of my soul that had always felt cold, before Jasper came back into my life, and for one minute in time, there was nothing else but Jasper and I.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'd love to know what you think. The next chapter is already almost written, so it shouldn't be a terribly long wait. Thanks to for filling in as my beta this chapter, while my other beta was taking a short break. I love you all! MUAH!


End file.
